


Alone

by Allyouladiespopyopussylikedis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut, i get impatient, not really enemies but indifference, not sure yet - Freeform, sorta slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyouladiespopyopussylikedis/pseuds/Allyouladiespopyopussylikedis
Summary: Carmen Kennedy is the new charms professor at Hogwarts and the former Slytherin student has a desire to win over the praise of the head of her house. But does he want to give her his praise? Read and see. Set during Chamber of Secrets, but mostly because I wanted to include Lockhart.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 56





	1. Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone is currently 4:44 am and I a got the urge to write. this chapter will probably be shorter that future ones! I’ve had this idea swirling in my brain and decided to finally put it down in writing. Also don’t mind the username I made this account years ago and don’t care to change it (also don’t know how to). edit*** i’ve made changes to the end of the chapter because i forgot that Harry and Ron didn’t actually make it to the sorting ceremony in time. whoops apologies.

It had been five years since Carmen had last seen the castle, and she had nearly forgotten the awe it caused deep inside her. Even though she had grownup quite a lot within those five years it did not mean she wasn’t giddy with joy when she saw the great hall once again. 

Professor Flitwick had finally retired and at the end of the previous school year he owled asking if she would be interested. She responded nearly straight away saying she would be thrilled to be his replacement, and a meeting with Dumbledore was set up and she left with a job. 

She had meant to be early to the sorting ceremony at least fifteen minutes, but time for the better of her and she ended up walking in the older students. Out of habit she almost went straight to the Slytherin table to sit down, but she caught herself and made her way up to the staff seating arrangement. There was only one seat left and it was next to a man she did not fancy sitting next to; the head of her house Severus Snape. He looked pretty much the same as when she saw him as she left her graduation ceremony, dark and questioning everything, though he did have a few added wrinkles. Walking over to the empty chair she smiled at her old professor, but he did not return the gesture; he merely raised a brow at her. She pulled out the chair to the left of him and took her seat. “Hello there professor” she tried to sound cheery noting his lack of interest. “If it isn’t Slytherin’s most talkative student returning to campus” his monotone voice still unnerving her after all this time. “Yes and I am glad to be back sir” she responded. “How wonderful” he said, but his tone was indicating he did not actually feel that way. “Right, well good to see you” she looked down at the empty plate in front of her and he did one quick nod in response. 

After all the first years piled in through the door with Minerva McGonagall the headmaster rose to speak. When he was finished with the same speech he made every year he introduced the new professors. “I would like to welcome two new professors that will be joining the Hogwarts Staff. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts courses” at the mention of his name Lockhart rose and took a bow as the children cheered. “and to replace Professor Flitwick as the Charms professor we have Professor Carmen Kennedy” she stood up and waved. “Some of the older students might recognize her from her time here studying. Now let the feast begin” he backed away from where he stood and took his seat as the student dug into the food. 

When she had finished her plate she decided to scan the room and look for familiar faces. She could recognize a few, but the majority had grown since she was last here and she couldn’t put names to faces. So she looked at the younger students and just to get a feel of who she would be teaching. Then it hit her Harry Potter would be in his second year now, but she didn’t quite know what he looked like. “So which one is Harry Potter” she asked but since she was at the end of the table with only Snape by her side it seemed like it was directed at him and not in general. He snapped his head to the left and once again raised his brow “Why do you want to know” he asked. “Well I’ve heard so much about the boy I’d thought it’d be nice to know what he looks like face to face. And besides I’ll be his teacher and it would be quite embarrassing to not know his name on the first day, though I’m sure he’d find someone not knowing his name just as weird as if some I had never met before knowing mine. I guess I sympathize....” she was rambling now something she was notorious for doing. He held up his hand and pointed towards where Harry normally would be sitting “He is...” he scanned the room looking for the boy, but could not seem to find him. “He is... isn’t here” he stood up and rushed out the hall. 

Carmen looked around and decided that it would be interesting to follow her old professor and see where the boy who lived was at. 


	2. Strict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen follows Snape to find Harry. She has her first day of classes and writes her mother about it. At dinner Lockhart decides he wants to chat for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I am happy that some people decided to read my work so far! I am going to try to write longer chapters, but not just make them full of filler. Not sure how "slow" of a burn this story will be but I do have the next two chapters planned out. 
> 
> Note that some of the dialogue is straight from the book/movie and those words belong to JK Rowling

Carmen snuck out of the great hall and crept into the hallway. She saw Severus a few paces in front of her and decided it would be best to stay behind him, this was not hard to do as he walked a fair bit faster than she did. It did not take too long to find the boy as when she turned a corner after Snape did, she bumped fight into his back. 

"Pardon me professor I did not see you there" she stepped back and smoothed her robes out. He did not reply as he was already engaged in a conversation with Filch. The groundskeeper had ahold of two boys by the back of their collars. "These two were sneaking around in the stairwell professor" the older man sneered, "crashed into the willow too" he handed Snape a copy of the Prophet. He looked this over and began to walk towards his office in the dungeons. "Follow me" he called over his shoulder. 

Carmen knew he was not talking to her directly, but decided to follow anyway. Once they were in his office Snape took a moment and just stared at the two boys, if looks could kill they would have dropped dead on the spot. "You were seen, by no less than seven muggles" he threw the paper onto his desk and stood in a very theatrical way. "Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world, not to mention the damage you inflicted on a whomping willow that has been on these grounds since before you were born" he emphasized the last five words. Carmen looked around the room trying to avoid the way his strict words effected her. 

"Silence" he commanded and she almost swooned. 

"You really need to keep yourself together" she mentally berated herself for acting like a child. 

After McGonagall and Dumbledore saved the two young boys from the wrath of Snape everyone cleared out of his office; well everyone except Carmen. She wanted to inquire about what exactly the boys did. He was already sitting behind his desk and was fervently writing on a piece of parchment. When he didn't look up after a few moments she cleared her throat. 

"Yes?" he questioned without looking up from his work. 

"Well professor I was wondering if I could look at your copy of the Prophet and read for myself what happened" she took a step towards his desk and held out her hand, waiting for him to give her the paper. 

"If you insist" he glanced up and nudged the paper over towards her. She took a seat across from him and began to read in silence. That silence was broken when she began to giggle. "Please inform me Miss Kennedy which part you find so amusing? The part where two twelve year-olds got behind the wheel of vehicle they do not know how to operate, or the part where they flew over muggle London for everyone to see? Or perhaps was it when they crashed into a tree almost killing themselves in the process? Hmm I am waiting" he droned on. "All of it sir if I am being quite honest. None of it makes any sense, and the fact that they got away with it" she continued to giggle. "Yes they seem to have a habit of getting out of trouble where most would not" he was now looking straight into her eyes and she noted a hint of a smirk on his face. "Reminds me of a certain Slytherin I had. How many years ago was it that she graduated? I think it has to be five years now" he quirked his eyebrow up. 

"Hey! I did not get into that much trouble" she shook her head and sighed at the memories. "So I am guessing the redhead is one of the Weasley boys? Must be in their genes, they all seem to love mischief" she put the paper back down on the table and stood. 

"Well thank you professor for the chat. I hope you have a good first day of classes" she walked out the door and was surprised when he responded "Yes you too"

\------------------------------------------

Carmen was so nervous for her first day of classes that she decided to skip breakfast, she was sure she would vomit if she ate anything. Instead of heading the great hall she went straight to her class room and waited for the students to enter. They came sooner rather than later and within the hour it was time to start her lesson. 

"Hello class I am so excited for this school year and to expand your knowledge of charms, while I am sure you will all miss professor Flitwick I will do my best to be a sufficient replacement of him" she continued her speech and made practically the same one four more times during the rest of her classes. Before she knew it, it was time for dinner and she realized she hadn't eaten yet. As if on cue her stomach growled comically loud. With that she made her way to the great hall for some food. 

Once again the only seat open was next to Snape, but after their conversation the night prior she felt more at ease about sitting next to him. She pulled her chair out and greeted him, but before she could scoot her chair in it was being done for her. "Oh" she exclaimed and looked behind her to see Lockhart looking down at her. "Oh thank you professor Lockhart" she blushed at the fright he gave her. "Please call me Gilderoy" he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well then thank you Gilderoy, I am Carmen" she bowed her head for a second before continuing "how was your first day of classes" she questioned him. "Oh they went marvelously, everything I expected and more" he said. "Is that so? Because I heard my second years talking about pixies that got loose" "Oh that was nothing I couldn't handle, fixed it up in a snap" he smiled down at her. "Yes well I am starving, I am sure we will talk again soon" "Very soon" Lockhart said as her returned to his seat. 

"Are we sure he wasn't a Slytherin? He seems awfully proud" Carmen said as she turned to face Snape. He huffed at this and responded with "Do you really want him to be in our house" "No I suppose I don't" she chuckled and they ate in a comfortable silence for the rest of dinner. 

\------------------------------------------

When she returned to her room she pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment and began to write;

"Dear Mum, 

My classes went very well today, not as if we did any real work or learning. I have the Potter boy in my second year class along with Malfoy’s kid. Have you heard from them recently? I know you haven’t kept in touch with dad’s friends much in the past 12 years, as I haven’t either but I did not know them as well as you did, since I was only a kid when it all went down. I hope this doesn’t upset you too much, as I know you miss dad more than I do. I wish he was allowed letters.

On a lighter note, the new DADA teacher is Gilderoy Lockhart, I know how much you adore the man. Maybe I can get you an autograph. We did chat for a bit, but that man is too proud for his own good. He is very charming in person, even more than he is in interviews. 

I have a lot of work to do tonight as I have to make rounds tonight. I will write early next week.

Love,

Carmie"

She sent her owl out with a pat on the head and put on her heavier robes. It was not freezing out yet, but certainly drafty late at night. Then she walked out the door to begin her rounds.

\------------------------------------------

She was hoping the hour would go by quickly and that she wouldn't find any students out and about, not wanting to give out detentions on the first school night. It was miserably boring to walk around with no entertainment, so she began to hum to herself, it was no song in particular just a random tune she made up as she went along. 

Another hallway was cleared and she turned to clear the next one of any fumbling student when she once again walked straight into Professor Snape. "Oh I sure am sorry professor, are you alright" she questioned and tried to brush off his robes to rid them of any blemishes she might have caused. 

He shot his arm out and grabbed hers "I am quite fine Miss Kennedy" he did not let go "You really need to learn how to watch where you are going or you might run into someone less forgiving than me" 

"Ah yes because you are know for your forgiving ways Professor" she smiled "Maybe you should give me a detention for it"

"I actually was on my way to give one to whoever was humming so loud, but I see I found the perpetrator" he let go of her wrist, but his fingers were still grazing hers, as she did not pull away. 

"Where to next Professor" she asked as he raised his brow. "Well seeing we are already together I thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to. see that was why I was humming I do not necessarily like silence and would like to have someone to talk to for the next thirty minutes till my shift is over..." she was again rambling and Severus was less than pleased. 

"Fine just keep up" he turned and walked down the hall he had just come from and she followed a step behind him.


	3. Hexes and Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During class an "accident" occurs that sends Neville to the hospital wing; and Carmen to a certain potions master for a cure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it seems i have gotten in the habit of writing at night instead of sleeping, which will have to change soon because i am getting a job :( normally i would be at school but i had to take the semester off because of certain world events.

It was Carmen's last class of the day which meant she had to deal with the second years. She didn't hate this certain class, it was just that she enjoyed teaching more advanced charms and spells. This class also had some of the most competitive students she had seen; the rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins seemed to be ten times stronger in this class than any of her others. 

"Everyone needs to calm down" she tried not to yell, but she was increasingly getting annoyed. The students did not seem to hear her words, or if they did it seemed they just did not care. After five seconds had pasted and the noise hadn't lowered she slammed her hand on her podium twice. Nothing. "Silence" her voice was rising as she echoed Severus's words from the week before. 

A few students looked her way. Some elbowed their classmates to get them to do the same. She had around half of the students' attention when her annoyance peaked and she snapped "Everyone mouths shut now or I will not hesitate to give detentions to every single one of you" this seemed to have done the trick. Well it did the trick for everyone except for six students who seemed to be arguing: Draco Malfoy and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle, and Harry Potter and his posse Hermione and Ron. The two groups of student were sitting in opposite isles facing each other. Carmen was not unsure of who started the fight or what it was about, but what she was sure of is that she had no time for it. She began to move to stand between the students when she heard a slight crack and then shouting. 

She ran over to the ruckus and saw Hermione and Ron hovering over Neville as Harry was charging towards Draco. Carmen held her arm out to stop Harry from attacking the boys and kneeled down to see what was wrong with Longbottom. He was almost flat on his back and looked like he was charred on his nose. She grimaced and she touched part the tip of his nose and black flakes fell off. By now he was sitting up and reached to feel his nose "My nose 'as been burnt off" he said lowly, like he was going to cry. 

"Who did this" she turned in the direction of the Slytherins. "It was Draco" Harry told her. 

She pointed at the blond boy "We will discuss your punishment later, first I have to take Neville to the hospital wing" she turned around and grabbed Longbottom and started towards the door. "Class dismissed"

\-----------------------------------------

"Oh my" Poppy put a hand over her mouth as she examined the boy's nose. 

"Can you fix it" the boy asked, he was obviously worried. "Of course I can no problem, but it will take some time to get your sense of smell back I'm afraid" the nurse assured him and put her hand on his back to sooth him. 

"Professor could I ask you to go down to Severus and ask him for 'burn salve' we really do need to keep it on hand, but since it is the beginning of the year we haven't got our storage full yet" the older woman asked. Carmen shook her head "Of course, no problem" she left to make her way down to the dungeons. 

\-----------------------------------------

When she arrived at the potions class door she raised her hand to knock, but before she could do so it flew open and students piled out. "Well at least classes are over for the day" she sighed as she entered. 

Severus was sitting at his desk marking papers and did not see her walk in. She knocked on his desk, but he did not startle, he just looked at her over his classes. "Yes" he questioned her and quickly looked back down at the paper in his hand. "Well you see, I was teaching and a fight broke out between Draco and his pals and Harry and his. I tried to calm everyone down, but no one would listen and all hell broke loose..." 

His eyes snapped up at her feeling that this was going to turn into one of her long stories "The point Miss Kennedy" he seemed to demand as he stood up. 

"Yes well Neville got his nose hexed and Poppy needs you to make her some burn salve" she sighed and continued "I have no idea why Draco hexed Longbottom, he must've misaimed. Yes that makes sense he was probably aiming for Harry" she was now pacing back and forth. 

"I find it unwise to assume" he drawled "But yes I will prepare the salve right now" he walked into his storage room and began gathering ingredients. 

"While you begin, I will got and find Malfoy and the three of us can decide a punishment" she stated and she started to walk out the door. 

\----------------------------------------

It was not hard for her to find the young boy, as she had assumed, he was in the great hall eating dinner. When she saw he was finished eating she grabbed his collar "Mr. Malfoy would you please follow me, as we have an unfinished conversation to continue" she yanked slightly and the boy stood and rubbed his throat. 

She lead him to the dungeons and pushed him into the door of Snape's classroom. "I found him Professor" she said as the older man turned around. 

"As I can tell" he was being short with her and she raised a brow at him, certainly he wasn't annoyed with her. "Malfoy take a seat and tell me what happened" he pointed at the nearest seat. Draco did as he was told and began his story:

"You see professor it was an accident, I didn't mean to do it. In class we were reading about warming charms, you can even ask Professor Kennedy" Snape looked over to her and she nodded. "Well I wanted to try one for myself and I guess it misfired and hit Longbottom in the face. I really did not mean to do it" the boy said trying to hide the smirk on his face. 

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape and I both know that a mere warming spell would not nearly blow someone's nose off. We are not dense" Carmen was walking towards where the boy was sitting and put her hands on the table. 

"You may go Malfoy, do not do it again" Snape turned back towards the cauldron he was brewing at. Draco scurried out of the room "Thank you sir" he said over his shoulder. 

"What was that" Carmen asked crossing her arms. "He said it was an accident Miss Kennedy, I do not know what you want me to do? Punish a boy for an accident" he continued to stir the blue liquid. 

"You and I both know it was no accident" she jabbed her finger on the back of his shoulder "What if Neville writes home and tells his grandmother that his assailant did not get a punishment for attacking him? What do I do then" she threw her hands up. 

"What do you want me to do Miss Kennedy? Hmmmmm, take away fifty points from Slytherin, give the boy detention, and have him write to his father telling him he got in trouble for what he calls a mistake? Is that what you want" he had turned around and was now facing her, having to tilt his head down to look her in the eyes. "Because that is what will happen. Do you want Lucius Malfoy questioning why Severus Snape and Androcles Kennedy's daughter are punishing his son" at the mention of her father Carmen started chewing on her cheek. "You might not like it, but we still have to follow their rules, we still have to play our designated parts" he glare softened and he put his hand of her shoulder. 

"What if I don't want to anymore" she lowered her head, as she didn't want him to see the tears building up in her eyes. 

"Do you think I still want to? Because I don't" they both chuckled at his words and he moved his hand from her shoulder to the back of her head and slowly stroked her hair.


	4. The Chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While finishing the potion for Neville Carmen and Snape have a conversation, Lockhart promises a signed copy of his book, and Carmen finds out The Chamber of Secrets has been open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing on the wall is straight from the book/movie as well as some dialogue those words belong to JK Rowling
> 
> Once again I am writing past midnight. Oh well it seems to be working because I got 80 hits!!!! You guys are the only people I've let read my writing (except for teachers and classmates, but that is different). I want to thank everyone for reading it means a lot to me. Today I watched a lot of Dance Moms like a lot, if you have watched the show who is your favorite mom (because we don't compare the kids) Christi and Kelly are iconic, but Holly is the most reasonable one. I met Kelly once at a gas station after a volleyball game once like seven years ago she was nice.

After a few moments of standing in place with Severus' hand in her hair, Carmen blinked her tears away and shifted out of his reach. She ran her hand through her hair and chuckled as she was feeling embarrassed for her outburst of emotion. That was something she did not like to; when she was younger she was taught to keep her "mask" up. With the company her parents kept it was better to keep her emotions to herself, as any one slip up could lead to endless taunting and manipulation. 

"Well, how much longer until the salve is done?" she looked back towards his face. His eyes seemed to be boring into her soul. "Twenty minutes for brewing and then it needs to cool for another thirty" He turned and returned to stirring the blue mixture. "If you walk fast you could still make it to dinner" he glanced over his shoulder. "Nonsense, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to, I think I'll just stay here" she walked over to the same desk Draco had been sitting at not even five minutes ago, but instead of sitting on the seat she hopped up and sat on top of the desk itself. 

"Wouldn't it be the polite thing to ask before you invite yourself somewhere?" he was still facing the bubbling cauldron. Picking at her fingernails she responded with a smirk "I suppose it would be" she knew he wouldn't actually kick her out. "You could always sit next to Lockhart" she could hear him chuckle at his own comment. "As much as I would enjoy that; I do not particularly want to listen to him talking about himself for the next half an hour" this caused them both to smile. "Do you have to sit on the desk?" he questioned "It is quite childish" She only hummed in response, but she did not move off the desk.

"Mable?" she said after a few moments of silence and a house elf appeared before them. "What can Mable do for you miss?" the small elf asked bowing her head down to show respect. "It would be wonderful if you could grab me and Professor Snape two bowls of vegetable soup and two glasses of whatever is available" Carmen requested and got a "Of course miss" as the elf disappeared and reappeared with two trays prepared. The elf placed the bowls on the desk next to Carmen and once again disappeared. 

"Come eat before it gets cold" she called over as she began to eat her soup. He turned around and his right eyebrow "Vegetable soup?" he questioned as he walked over the where Carmen was sitting. "I might have seen you eat it once or twice in the past week" she blushed as she took another spoonful of soup. They chatted over their impromptu dinner for the next thirty minutes as the brew cooled off. 

"Well here is your order" he smiled as he handed her a small vial of the blue salve. 

She hopped off the desk and accepted the bottle "Thank you, I mean it" she said as she walked out the door.

\------------------------------------------------------

Carmen had made her way out of the dungeons and was now on her way to the staircase up to the hospital wing when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

"Missed you at dinner Carmen" when she turned to face the voice she saw a bright white smile. "Oh Gilderoy you startled me" she smiled back at him. "Yes I had an incident during class and needed Snape to make a burn healing salve" she explained to him. 

"Next time you need any help make sure you come straight to me and I am sure I could fix it faster. If you need anything I am your man" his hair bobbed as he talked to her. They both started to walk up the stairs to their desired locations. She really did not want to continue talking to him, but she made her mom a promise, scrunching her face she blurted out "Well, actually there is something, do you think you could sign a book for my mum?" she bit her lip as she looked at him. "Of course, actually Harry Potter has detention with me tonight and we are going to be signing for the next few hours come by and I'll be sure to get her one" he put his hand on her back and guided her up the stairs. "Well this is me" Carmen said as she walked down the hall for the infirmary. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Making her way down from delivering the potion to Poppy, she decided that before she went to Lockhart's office she wanted to change. It was getting late now and she was currently wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with her teaching robes over it. She was slightly chilly so when she made it back to her chambers she decided to change into a cream colored jumper she got with her ex in a muggle shop and green plaid trousers she received as a gift from her old roommate. She checked her hair in the mirror and pinned it in a style that flattered her head shape. While she was looking in the mirror she wondered why she cared so much about how she looked when she was just going to see Lockhart. She shook her head and sighed "I must be terribly lonely if I'm considering flirting with that man" she chuckled and left to go visit the man she was thinking of. 

She rounded a corner and she saw three students "I am sure you three know that it is past curfew" she said using her teaching voice, when she saw it. On the wall was "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware" in what appeared to be blood. Carmen suddenly felt like she lost the ability to talk. "What..." she breathed out, that was the only word she could form. Her eyes dropped and saw Mrs. Norris who seemed to be dead. Surely these three didn't kill the poor thing, did they? There was no time to think as a large group of students and faculty rounded the same corner she did merely twenty seconds ago. Were they behind her the whole time?

"Enemies of the heir? You'll be next; mudbloods" Draco spat in Hermione's direction. "Students go back to your dorms now" Carmen practically screamed after, as she could finally make complete sentences again. 

Severus appeared with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lockhart. His eyes locked with Carmen's as the others began to argue. 

"Might I add Headmaster, perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, the circumstances are suspicious" His low voice cut through the arguing. 

The Headmaster seemed to side with the boy stating "Innocent until proven guilty Severus" and walked away. 

Severus walked over to Carmen and grabbed her by the arm "We need to speak" he hissed at her. He began to walk pulling her along with him. 

"I am sorry Severus, but Miss Kennedy and I had plans" Lockhart smirked. Snape's eyes snapped to the blond man and nearly growled "Well your plans have been canceled" he continued to walk still holding onto Carmen's arms. "Sorry" she mouthed to Lockhart who looked slightly irked that he was told no. 

\---------------------------------------------------

Once the pair of professors where down the first flight of stairs he left go of her arm, but she continued to follow him. Two more flights of stairs and they were now in the dungeons walking towards Severus' office. The door flew open without him even using his wand or saying a word. She entered after him and the door slammed shut nearly hitting her in the process. He started pacing around his office, muttering to himself. "This is bad, this is bad" he was repeating over and over. 

"What is?" Carmen practically whispered. He stopped in his tracks and got up in her face. "Are you an idiot? Do you have any idea what this means" he was not raising his voice, but his tone still made her feel like a student again. "Did you do this" he was pressing his pointer finger into her chest. "I don't know what you are talking about, why would I hurt Mrs. Norris" 

"This isn't just about the damn cat" he threw his hands up and began to circle her like a shark.

"Then what is it about"

"Did your parents seriously never tell you about the Chamber of Secrets and what it means" he stopped in front of her and gave her a judgmental look. 

"Well I am sure you remember that my father was not around a whole hell of a lot for the past thirteen years" she looked down. 

He let out a sigh of relief "So you aren't the heir, that's good"

"Severus what are you talking about" he asked putting her hand on his shoulder, which he instantly shoved off. "Severus? Who told you, you could call me that" his eyes where so dark, but they still seemed to look like fire. "Well I assumed that since we are equals now..." she started but he did not let her finish "Equals? We are anything but equals, I earned my place, you were given yours"

"What is your problem? This is not fair" she could feel herself starting to tear up and she turned to leave. 

"I'm sorry, it's just..." now it was her turn to cut him off "No I don't want to hear it. Goodnight Professor" she shouted as she slammed the door. 

He sat down on his leather chair behind his desk and sighed "This is bad" he was not sure if he was referring to the chamber being opened, or his outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still a few chapters from the more smutty stuff, but what would you like to see with that? I know what I want to write, but I want to make you guys happy and by writing what you guys like will make me happy.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape tries to explain himself and apologize to Carmen, but she is not having it (at first). Another student is petrified and Snape and Carmen's relationship takes a romantic turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so first of I want to apologize for not posting yesterday. I had really bad chest pain and if I moved my arm to type it made it worse. I accepted my fate and went to bed early. 
> 
> Also I forgot to mention the title of this story comes from the Hozier song "To Be Alone" it is one of my favorite songs.

Carmen slammed the door to Severus' office and broke out into a near sprint. Even though it was past the student's curfew she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her cry. She ran all the way up three flights of steps to her chambers. Once is was isolated in the safety of her room, she let her emotions run free. She could not remember the last time she cried this hard. How could he say those thing to her? And accuse her of petrifying Mrs. Norris, did he really think that low of her? Until now Carmen had thought she had successfully separated herself from her father's actions, but now she was unsure. Did everyone think she was secretly evil?

She pulled out her quill and began to write a letter to her mother. Surely she had to know what Severus was talking about. "The Heir" she scoffed to herself, what a ridiculous term. Heir to what?

"Dear Mum,

I am writing you to see if you have some answers to a few questioned I have. Today there was an incident at the castle. The caretaker's cat was petrified and a strange message was written on the wall. In this message it referred to 'enemies of the heir'..."

She stopped writing and threw her quill onto the table and rubbed her face. "It's too late for this" she sighed and ripped up her piece of parchment. There was no need to worry her mother. Ever since her father was sent away after the first war, her mother has been a mess. She was a nervous wreck and barely left her house, if she were to be drug into this mess she'd surely drop dead from a heart attack. 

Carmen stood from her desk and got ready for bed, unsure if she would even be able to sleep. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Carmen walked into the great hall and made her way to the faculty seating. As usual there was one seat left and it was next to Snape. "Not gonna happen" she thought to herself and turned towards the opposite side of the table. She had decided to sit next to Lockhart, it was not ideal, but he was the lesser of two evil in this situation. 

"Hello" she chirped and conjured a chair on the right of his. "Ah what a wonderful surprise, good morning" his light eyes sparkled as he greeted her. "I figured we could finish our conversation that we did not get to have last night" Carmen smiled and filled her plate. "I figured I would see you this morning so I did bring along a few things for you" he pulled out a collection of books and pushed them in her direction. 

"Oh my goodness! Thank you so much" Carmen nearly yelled and she hugged the blond man. This exchange gathered a few stares from students and faculty, including Severus. He had to lean forward to see the two, but he was mildly annoyed "What an idiot" he mentally berated Lockhart, though maybe he was mad at himself for not getting a hug from Carmen. "I have to fix this" he stood and made his way to the pair of professors. 

He cleared his throat and stared down at the woman. She looked up, but did not say a word "If he wants to talk he can talk" she thought. "Can I speak to you" he asked. 

"Go on" she was not breaking eye contact as she was not one to back down from a challenge. "In private" he hissed. 

"Why? So you can insult me again? Call me a little spoiled brat? How about you just give me a detention and take house points away" She raised out of her seat as her voice also raised. "Carmen please" he was desperate to mend their relationship, but did not want to be embarrassed in front of the entire school. Carmen felt as if she was going to smack him, but instead she balled her fists and spoke "Oh so you can call me by my name, but I can't call you yours? That's right I forgot we aren't equals are we? You are above me huh" she was going to keep ranting, when he turned and walked out of the hall. She sat back down and finished her meal in silence. 

\-------------------------------------------------

After a few days of the silent treatment Severus had decided he had had enough. He went to dinner and watched her from the corner of his eye, she was laughing with that stupid Lockhart and he could not help but sneer at them. He glanced down at her plate and saw she was almost finished eating. This was his chance. He stood and quickly left the hall through the main exit.

It took a couple of minutes, when she saw her walking out the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs towards the dungeons. "What-" she began to say when she realized who was dragging her. "Just give it a break bud, I do not want to talk to you" she spat and rolled her eyes. "I don't care" he responded and they walked the rest of the way in silence. 

When they got to his office door he threw her in. "Please just listen to me, don't talk, just listen" he did not like begging, but hated her ignoring him more. "Fine" she huffed and crossed her arms. 

"I should not have accused you, I just needed to make sure you weren't involved" he started to pace around his office. 

"Yeah I believe you were the one who told me not to assume things" she said and his head snapped in her direction. "Right no talking" she held up her hands. 

"The Heir of Slytherin is a descendant of Salazar, and they have the power to open The Chamber of Secrets" 

Carmen opened her mouth to speak but he held up his hand and finished explaining the chamber and its powers. They were now sitting next to each other as she let the information sink in. "You see why I thought the heir could be you and I apologize" he put his hand of hers. 

"I understand, but it still hurts. I spent the past twelve years trying to distance myself from my dad and his actions, and I thought you of all people would know what it's like to have an unfavorable past" she was tearing up, but this time she did not look away. She wanted him to see how he made her feel. "I-" she started but her throat was dry from her emotion. "I-" she could not stop the tears from falling and once they started, it would be nearly impossible to make them stop. 

Carmen felt him pull his hand from hers. She was now the one mentally berating herself, she did too much and now he was literally pulling away from her. Those thoughts vanished when she felt his hand on her cheek slowly wiping her tears away, her eyes shot up and she began to smile. He shot her a smile back and this caused her to begin to laugh, he joined in. "What are you doing to me witch?" he said as his smiled grew bigger. "Back at you" she was holding his gaze and they both started moving closer together. 

Their lips met hesitantly, but once they felt each others' warmth their kiss heated up. He put his hand on her face and began pulling her closer, so close that she was moving out of her chair and onto his. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues met and her ass fell into his lap. They continued like this for a minute of two when Carmen pulled back for air and rested her forehead onto his. It was quiet, expect for their breathing, that was until she started laughing again. He raised his right eyebrow as he leaned his head back so he could take in her face. "What" he questioned feeling self-conscience. "Nothing" she lowered her head and caught his lips again, nipping his bottom lip in the process. Her hand shot down to the front of his pants and grabbed him hard. In response his hips bucked up and his hand moved to her jaw. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Severus nearly threw her off of his lap and stood quickly. Luckily, she caught herself from landing face-first on the hard floor. "Sorry" he muttered and wrapped his cloak around his lower half, to cover the evidence of their snog session. When they were both calmed down he called to the person at the door "Come in" it was Minerva and she looked panicked. 

Her brows shifted together as her eyes moved back and forth between the two younger professors. "There was another attack, this time a student has been petrified" she said. "Who" Carmen asked concerned. "Colin Creevy" she answered "he is in the hospital wing" she turned to leave the office. "Please make sure all your students are accounted for" she said before she rushed away. 

"Told you it was not me" Carmen tried to lighten to mood by making a joke, but Severus did not laugh (not that she could blame him). "Well we should make sure everyone is in the dorms" she continued after the awkward silence. "Yes" she drawled and adjusted himself in him past, which gained a chuckle from Carmen.

\--------------------------------------------------

After the pair completed a head count of all the Slytherin students they made their way back towards his office. 

Severus put his hand on his face and rubbed his jaw trying to work up the nerve to talk about what happened. "So, -um- well, do you want a cup of tea?" was the best he could come up with. She raised a brow at him. "No, not like that" he said "just to talk and nothing else" he was talking very fast to cover up his embarrassment. 

Carmen laughed at the fact that she could turn him into a fumbling mess. "Well if you insist" she fluttered her eyelashes in a dramatic way. When they made it to his door he held it open for her and said the password for his chambers. His room was slightly larger than hers, there was room for a couch and two chairs (she could only fit one in her living area). She plopped down on the couch as he walked to the kitchen. "Sugar?" he questioned. "Pet names already" Carmen teased and this caused him to blush slightly "I was referring to the tea" he said. "I know, and yes please" she said and yawned halfway through. 

By the time the tea was done and he returned to the sitting area she was fast asleep. He turned off the lights and placed the grey throw blanket over her and walked to his bedroom.


	6. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen wakes up and remembers the previous night's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is hella fluff in this chapter. 
> 
> Up to this point I have kept the description of Carmen practically nonexistent, but I will add some in this chapter. These descriptions are loosely based on me, but obviously you can change them to your heart's desire.

The sun had barely started to peak through the window when Carmen woke up. Her eyes snapped up and she yawned. When she went to sit up she realized was on a leather couch and not on her bed. This made her shoot up and look around the room. After she took in the sight of the room, the previous night's events hit her like a train. It was not that she regretted her actions, she just had no idea what would happen next. The unknown had always freighted her and this was a huge unknown. Will he regret this? Is he using me? What if he still does think I am a stupid child? These thoughts were swirling around in her brain and she stood and began to walk to the door. 

Her hand was on the handle when she turned back around and decided to throw caution to the wind. She started to tip-toe to the other door she figured was the entrance to his bedroom. Carmen pushed the dark wood door open and peered inside. Severus was still asleep as she stepped inside the moderately sized room. There was a dresser with a vanity across from where she currently stood, in this vanity she could see just how rough she looked. She decided she did not want to greet him in her current state and crept into the attached bathroom. 

After she washed her face and brushed her hair she figured she was good to go. She transfigured her wand so the end was a toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth and then exited back into the room where Snape was still sleeping in. 

Carmen knelt onto the side of the bed that was empty and tried to move as slowly as possible, as she did not want to wake him yet. When she was positioned as close to him as she could get without touching him she leaned her head down and started to whisper in his ear "Severus" she pressed a quick kiss on his ear. "Hey Severus" he was now starting to stir, but was not awake. A thought popped into her head and she smirked "Wake Up!" she yelled into his ear, there was nothing like a good prank she chuckled. 

His eyes shot open and he sat up so fast his head knocked against hers. "Ouch" Carmen exclaimed as she rubbed her head. "Merlin you scared me" Snape gasped and tried to catch his breath. "That was the point" she laughed and she started to kiss his neck causing him to moan. He grabbed a fistful of her hair with his left hand to keep her in place, as his right hand moved to pick up the pillow behind his back. Snape then lightly hit her over the head with the pillow. 

"Ass" Carmen laughed and she returned the blow with the spare pillow. They threw a few hits back and forth until Severus grabbed her by her hips and pressed his own into hers, causing her to become pinned below him. His hair had fallen into his face as he stared into her pale eyes. She smiled up at him and brushed a few strands of his black hair behind his ear, but she did not move her hand. This caused him to close his eyes and sighed. He let his head fall upon her chest and they laid like that for a moment. When her hand moved from the side of his face to the nape of his neck he looked up at her. "I have class" in between the words he pressed his lips from her breast bone all the way up to her jaw. His words caused Carmen to whine. "Oh shush you sound like a child" he said, not intending to offend her. She shoved him off of her and huffed "I am not a child, I'll let you know I will be turning twenty-three in two weeks" she shoot him a dirty look. He found her outburst cute and kissed her shoulder. "That makes me ten years older than you, as I'll be thirty-three in January" 

"So?" she snapped feeling insecure "Cher met Sonny when she was sixteen" this caused him to laugh. "What" his laugh worried her as the small voice in her head told her he thought she was stupid. 

"You know Cher" his answer sent a wave of relief through her. "Who in this world doesn't know who Cher is"

"I am just surprised that Androcles Kennedy's kid was allowed to listen to muggle music" 

"I mean I was not allowed to" she rolled her eyes "but I did anyway. I spent a lot of time in the muggle world, it felt fun and free. Like there was no one judging me there" 

"That is how I used to feel about the wizarding world" Severus confessed "but then I hung around the wrong crowd"

"Like my parents" her tone was light, but the implication was anything but. 

"Like your dad, not so much your mom" his hand was running up and down her thigh. 

"I think she loved him so much, she didn't care about his horrid beliefs" she closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably. 

"We should really get up"

\--------------------------------------------------

The first half of her classes felt as if they were dragging on. Her students noticed that she seemed to be in a good mood, but she felt angsty to talk to Severus again. This morning confirmed to her that Snape did not regret their make out session the previous night but it only made more questions arise. Did he want a relationship? Did he really think she was too young? Did he associate her father's beliefs with hers? She was so lost in thought, that she did not notice that it was time for lunch. 

"Excuse me professor" a sixth year Hufflepuff girl snapped her out of her trance-like state. Carmen looked up and felt her face blush, how long had she been out of it? "Is class dismissed" the girl asked, obviously ready for lunch. 

"Oh, yes of course" Carmen shuffled some papers as the students left. She was unsure if she was prepared to see him again. "Now or never" she thought and made her way to the great hall. 

\---------------------------------------------------

When she entered the hall she saw he was already there. "Damn" she wanted to get there first; her thought was cut off when he looked up from the table and smirked. 

Now that he noticed her she could not turn back. She made her way up through the isles of students and took her seat on his left. "Hello professor" she said looking down at her plate. He only nodded in response, he was not sure how open he was willing to be in public. They would have to talk about this later. The two ate in near silence when there was a voice behind her "Carmen I missed you at breakfast this morning. I see you two made up" it was Lockhart. When she turned to face him, his smile was wide. "Oh yes I slept in" she blushed fearing he was onto the fact that Severus was also missing this morning. She had obviously forgotten how daft the man was as he responded "Well I missed your company" and winked as he exited the hall. 

"I can't stand that man" Snape said under his breath, feeling jealous. "Oh come on he is not that bad" she smirked, trying to rile Severus up. This worked as he bit the inside of his cheek and glared at her. 

"I'm just kidding" she tried to assured and placed her hand on his thigh. She heard his breath hitch at her touch. Her hand started moving further up his leg and stopped dangerously close to the front of his pants. He leaned in to whisper in her ear "You still owe me a chat over tea" she smirked and responded "Tonight?" her finger slowly started to glide over the seam on the crotch of his trousers. "Yes and you better not fall asleep this time" 

Their closeness caused a few curious glances, but for the most part no one gave them a second thought. Most figured they were talking about a class matter, and not their plans to sleep together later that night.

"By the time I'm done with you old man, you'll be the one at risk of falling asleep" with those words she stood and left the hall to prepare for her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I love play fighting, but I am super competitive and take it too far. Once me and this guy were throwing shit at each other and somehow an apple started to be thrown around and it hit me in the face and I had a bruise. It ruined the playful mood and I haven't spoken to him since. So stick to throwing pillows y'all.


	7. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Severus finally have their tea date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **SMUT*
> 
> I have never written smut before so plz be kind 
> 
> I feel like I am always apologizing for not updating, so I will just say chapters will come out every one to three days and not everyday like I originally planned. 
> 
> Once again she is loosely based on my body, so boney and lanky. Feel free to change it to fit your own desires.

Once Carmen had finished the second half of her work day, she rushed back to her room. If Severus had the same plans that she had in mind for the night she needed to do some preparations. 

She opened her closet door and began to rile through her clothing. Her current outfit would not do she decided. When she had left Severus' chambers this morning she barely had enough time to change and was currently had on a simple white blouse and black dress trousers (not very sexy in her opinion). The closet was nearly full, but she still had no idea what to wear. Nothing seemed to give off the fight vibes for tonight, because when she came to the school she had not planned on getting laid any time soon. Three outfits in and she found the current front-runner : a thin strapped, silky black cocktail dress that fell midthigh. She checked herself out in the mirror and did a 180 and looked over her shoulder. The dress looked nice enough to wear to a wedding, but sexy enough to wear to a "chat over tea". Her decision was made and she would pair the dress with simple black heels. She took the dress off and stepped into her bathroom to shower. 

Once she was clean and shaved from head to toe she turned to water off and casted a drying spell onto herself. Now what to do with her hair that currently fell lank against her shoulders? Her hair was a little longer than shoulder length and an infuriating color that was not quite blonde, but certainly not dark enough to be considered brown. If she kept it down in its natural state, she feared it would look too frizzy and poofy. But if she did an up-do, she feared that it would look like she tried too hard. "Damn" she thought, wishing her self-sabotaging thoughts would go away. In the end she decided to just straighten it and leave it down. She put on some natural makeup and went to redress. 

All day she was thinking about what Severus might like lingerie-wise. Was he a lacy or simple kind of guy? Colored or neutral? She decided that he would not be a fan of frilly, fancy underwear and picked out a pair of tight black panties and bralette that was would not function for day to day use. 

After she checked herself over in the mirror and felt confident in her appearance she set off down the hallway towards the dungeons. 

\------------------------------------------------

She knocked on his office door, but there was no answer. This left she standing in a hallway for way longer than she would have liked. Slytherin students had to walk this way to get to their dormitories and she did not fancy them seeing her in her current attire. She knocked again and waited. Nothing. "Did he back out?" she began to worry. "Did I take it too fair today at lunch?" her thoughts were cut off when the door opened and a student stepped past her into the hallway, giving her the up and down in the process. She poked her head in and saw Severus sitting at his desk writing. "Bad time?" she said mostly to get his attention. 

His eyes shot up and he too, looked her up and down. "Damn idiot fifth-year hexed a Hufflepuff" he said as he stood and walked around his desk. He was now leaning against the edge of his desk just observing the woman in front of him. 

"I was promised tea." she quipped and stepped towards him. "Yes I do remember something like that." he responded as her took her hand and lead her into his private housing. 

The room was more lit than the previous night and she could take in more detail. Across from the leather couch that she claimed as her make-shift bed there was a fireplace with a bookshelf to the right of it. She walked over to see what his collection included and scanned the titles. "Ah" she picked up a book "I've read this one it's good" she said and turned around to face him. 

"Based on your grades in my class I didn't figure you could read." he smiled at the face she made. "Just because I don't like potions does NOT mean I cannot read." she was pouting, but her tone was playful. She put the book back in it's place and stepped into the kitchen area and rested her elbows on the countertops. "Take it back for I'll leave." she stuck her tongue out at him. Her childish act made him laugh. Now her head rested on top of one of her propped up arms. "This restaurant has terrible service, I ordered tea last night" she joked. 

He pressed her into the counter and captured her lips in a fiery kiss. Carmen had wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his affection. "You taste so good." he said when he pulled back to catch his breath. "Tea would taste better." she gently patted his cheek. 

"You really aren't going to give that up will you?" he asked as he put the kettle on the stove. 

"Probably not." she hopped up onto the countertop to sit while they wait, this caused an annoyed look to appear on Severus' face. "Do you have to do that?" he asked as his hands traced over her exposed thighs. He began to kiss just above where her dress's neckline was and she wrapped her legs around his upper torso. His tongue ran its way up to her neck and stayed there for some time. Her hand was in his hair and she gently pulled him away so she could look him in the eyes. They just held each other's gaze for a few moments until she felt his fingers move under the material of her dress. She gasped as she felt his fingers slowly creeping up her thigh. Her grip on his hair let up and he returned to kissing her neck, intent on leaving a mark. 

When she felt her panties slowly being shifted out of the way she moaned, this encouraged his actions. His middle finger slipped under the fabric and began to slowly dance over her vagina. He was teasing her, never touching directly, and she loved it. "Say you want me to touch you." he said into her ear. She only moaned and nodded in response. "Say it." He growled and he lightly bit at her ear lobe. "Please touch me." she pleaded. Being a man of his word he slowly pushed his way into her, curling his finger and panting in her ear "You're so fucking tight, I'm not sure my cock will fit in you." now he was adding a second finger into her. "It better or I think I might die." her voice was high and whiny. "We don't want that do we?" his mouth turned up into a smirk and he let his teeth glide over her neck. His actions were cut short when the kettle began to steam. He pulled his hand out of her panties and wiped his fingers on her thigh. He opened one of the cabinets and pulled out two teacups. 

"What are you doing?" she asked still siting legs spread on the counter. "You wanted tea." he deadpanned at her. She jumped down and grabbed his arm and stood on her tip-toes to whisper in his ear "But now I want you."

With those words he set the cups down and took the kettle off the stove and started to lead her to his bedroom. "This way Madame." he head his arm to guide her into the room. "Madame is a married woman and I am not married." she rolled her eyes and walked in. "Well that is good news for me." Snape smirked and pulled her to the bed. She sat down on the mattress and corrected his previous mistake "Mademoiselle." He had shed his teaching robes when they first entered his chambers and was now in black trousers and a white buttoned top , which he began to undo until she stopped him "Unwrapping my present for me?" she fake pouted again. "Stop pouting mademoiselle." he had a cheeky grin on his face and placed his right hand on her cheek. "No." she wanted to play along for a little longer. He moved his hand from her face and to her arm, which he then pulled on to make her stand. "For someone who often claims they are not a child, you sure do act childish." his voice was low and in any other situation it would be considered threatening, but right now it was only turning her on further. 

She managed to wrangle her arm out of his grip and tried to reach for his belt. This time he stopped her "It appears that someone was never taught how to control themselves." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Turn around." he demanded and the only response he got was a raised eyebrow. His hands made their way to grip her shoulders and forcefully turned her around. He lightly pressed her down so she was leaning over the edge of the bed. He pressed a kiss in-between her shoulder blades and let his hand fall as her ass, hard. The shock caused her to squeak in response. "No more pouting." he said and let her turn back around. 

By the time she was up again his shirt was undone. She went to push it off his shoulders, but she could feel him tense. Even though his dark mark was quite faded it was still there. "Hey, it's me remember." She pressed multiple kisses onto his chest. He let her remove the shirt and gently push him onto the bed. He was positioned so his head was on the pillows and she was further down the bed between his legs. Slowly she undid his belt, never breaking eye contact and then pulled his trousers and boxers down to right above his knees. When she did finally break eye contact she looked to his dick, which was right below her. Reaching down to stroke it she whispered "You're right I'm not sure if this will fit." trying to get a reaction out of him. This worked and he quickly hardened in her hand. When she dropped her head to take him in her mouth, he moved her hair out of her face so they could continue their eye contact. 

Taking one long lick up his shaft before she wrapped her lips around him completely. Slowly she began to bob her head and moaned for extra effect. Her show obviously worked as her bucked up into her, not quite making her choke, but definitely slobber onto him. She worked him for a few minutes when he put his hand on her forehead and pushed her off of him. She rested her head on his thigh catching her breath. His prick was lightly caressing her cheek, and his thumb did the same to the other side of her face. "You're so beautiful." his voice was quiet and when she moved to look at him he had a lazy smile on his face. Her face lit up in response and she crawled her way up his body and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. He greedily accepted her tongue when he felt it probing at his lips. He used his strength to flip her under him as they continued to make out. 

Finally he pulled away and reached for the edge of her dress. She helped him and her dress fell on the floor, he barely had time to look at her nearly naked body before he started to kiss between her breasts. The bra she had on was practically see through and he licked his way to where he could she her nipple. He moved between the two as Carmen quietly mumbled words of encouragement to him. Her voice grew louder when his hand reentered her panties as he pressed onto her clit. She let out a low moan and begged for more. He obliged and entered her with two fingers, as he lowered his body down the length of the bed. Once he was eye level with the black layer of fabric that covered her, he removed his fingers and pulled it down she helped him by lifting her hips and kicking them all the way off. He put his hands on either leg and pulled her down to the edge of the bed for better access. 

Not one to go into situations without the correct preparations, he began to press kisses on her thighs until her heard her start to whine. He nipped at her thigh almost to tell her to "be patient" he then soothed the bite and began to suck on the same spot. There definitely was going to be a mark in the morning. Finally he was at the area she so desperately wanted him to be at. He lowered his face and ran his tongue over the outside of her lips, her legs clamped him closer. His tongue moved to her clit and stayed there for a while, just slowly moving in circles. She was now moaning and wiggling under him. He moved his arms so he had a hold on her thighs, keeping her in place, before he finally entered her with his tongue. 

He entered as far as he could and moved in every direction he could think of. His right hand, moved its way over and he used his pointer and middle finger to simulate her clit. With the added pressure she was arching her back and grabbing for the sheets looking for anything to hold onto. He retreated his tongue and switched places with his fingers. Now he was pressing kisses onto her clit and fingering her cunt, when he felt her inner walls clench and her arousal drip onto his hand. He stayed in place for a minute, letting her fully relax before he pulled his hand out and wiped his fingers on her stomach, which he then licked off. 

Moving up her body he kissed every inch of skin he could, until he reached her face. "Ready?" he asked and once she nodded he reached down and pressed into her inch by inch. They held each other's gaze until he was fully inside of her, that is when he kissed her on the lips, not moving, just enjoying how they both felt. When he felt her press her finger nails into his shoulder he began to move. Slowly at first, then he reached and hooked her leg on his hip and moved faster. His head fell and he bit down on her shoulder, each new thrust he bit slightly harder. "More." she moaned. He lifted his head and paused his movement so he could get better leverage. "Yeah? You want more?" he said while he moved her leg higher up his waist. "You want me to fuck your little cunt so hard that everyone will know tomorrow at breakfast?" he entered her with more velocity. "Yes" she hissed out. "You want everyone to know that you got fucked by the big bad wolf of the school? You want everyone to know you're mine? Huh? That you're a little slut that no one else can have?" words were just coming out of his mouth, but she was loving it. "All of that please" she said with her eyes closed her head tilted to the side. "Maybe I should fuck you during the next staff meeting, so Lockhart will know what a little slut you are and will never look at you again." he moved his head down and attached his lips to her exposed jaw. "I'm yours" her voice was rising again and they both knew it would not be much longer before she broke. 

He began he pound into her with all the force he could muster as be breathing got quicker with each passing second. "Cum baby" was the last thing he said before she finally let go. His thrusts were slowing slightly as he also was reaching his breaking point. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers and raised so their arms were over her head. Instead of kissing her jaw, he was now just slack jawed against her. Her jaw slipping into his mouth with each thrust. 

"Where do you want me to finish?" he asked. "Fuck, anywhere, it doesn't matter." 

His speed built up again and he released inside of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that was my first time writing smut please tell me how I did. also I love dirty talk but I know it's not everyone's thing and might be a little aggressive for some. sorry if you didn't like those bits.


	8. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after their first hook up Carmen and Severus spend some time together to celebrate Carmen's birthday. Severus helps with duel club, and another student is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **smut**  
> So I am not 100% sure this chapter will correctly fit the time line of the book/movie, but please don't let that distract you. 
> 
> Also I might make a tumblr account to post some of my other stories (original stories not fanfiction) and just kinda shitpost idk, let me know if you would follow.

It had been almost two weeks since Carmen and Severus took their relationship to the next level, and she was spending more time in his room than her own. In fact, tonight was only the third time she had not slept at his place. This was because she had gone to her mother's house. The older woman wanted to celebrate her only child's twenty-third birthday, but Carmen already had plans for the day of her birthday, so the night before had to do. It was a Tuesday night and Carmen did not want to stay long, but she figured her mum was lonely. She walked around her old house while her mother prepared dinner. Her childhood home was large, not comparable to Malfoy Manner, but larger than the majority of the houses in the wizarding world. There were portraits of her ancestors lining the walls of the hallway that led to her bedroom. Most were kind to her, but a few were hostile based on the fact that she interacted with "less pure" wizards. 

Once she was at the end of the hall, she pushed open the door to her childhood bedroom. The house-elves must have continued to clean the room even when it was not in use as there was not a single spec of dust. She turned on the light and was hit with a wave of nostalgia. There were photos of her and her old friends, family, and adventures. One that she picked up showed herself, her mum, and her dad. It had to have been almost twenty years old, but they all looked so happy, so normal. No one would have guessed that in just a few years after it was taken one would be sentenced to life in Azkaban, and the other two would be tormented by that fact. The photo made Carmen feel an odd mix of happiness, but also sadness. She would never be able to take another photo like that ever again. 

Her closet was just as jam-packed as it was when she lived there. In the back was her old Hogwarts robes. She pulled the outfit out and held it up to her body as she looked in the mirror. A wicked thought popped into her mind and she smirked "Maybe I'll take these with me" she thought and charmed them to fit into her pocket. After a few more minutes of reliving memories an elf appeared in the room and spoke "Mistress Kennedy requested Smarve tell you dinner is ready." Carmen turned to face the elf, thanked him, and made her way down to the dinning room. 

Mrs. Kennedy loved to cook, most women of her wealth had the house-elves cook for them, but she found it relaxing. Tonight she had made a nice smoked salmon. The two women talked about everything they haven't had time to since Carmen left for work. "Are the students well-behaved? Any trouble maker?" The older woman asked. 

"For the most part, yes, they do what I ask, but there are a few that give me a headache. Draco Malfoy is one of them." She took a sip of her wine as she answered. 

"Oh, do you want me to talk to Narcissa about him?" 

"I think they are part of the problem. No one will punish him because they do not want Lucius barking down their throats."

Her mother did not respond so Carmen continued "He is a very powerful man is what I meant." 

"And a death-eater." her mother muttered while she looked down at her plate. 

"He was never convicted, no one really knows."

"Oh give me a break, everyone knows. I am sure you never got in trouble either, because they were too scared one of your father's accomplices would come pay them a visit." she practically yelled.

The pair finished their dinner in silence. Smarve came in to collect the dishes, and Carmen took this as her chance to leave. "Mum I do really need to leave, I have papers I need to grade and classes in the morning." The latter was true, but she did not have anything to grade. The two embraced in a long hug and Carmen said "I really did not mean to upset you earlier." Her mother pulled away and looked up so she could she Carmen's full face. "You're a wonderful daughter, much better than your father and I raised you to be." 

"You raised me mum, not dad." There was a few moments of silence then Carmen gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and apparated to the front gates of the castle.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Carmen woke up to an owl at her window. "Seems early for mail." she thought as mail was usually delivered at breakfast. She gave the owl a piece of bread and took the letter. It was labeled "Happy Birthday" she smiled to herself, as she could recognize the handwriting from her old potion essays. 

"Carmen,

I know I will see you at breakfast, but I wanted to be the first thing you saw today. I wish I could wrap you in my arms and kiss you when I see you in the Great Hall. It will take all my strength to not do so, but I will certainly make up for it later. The first dueling club meeting is tonight and you are welcomed to join (thought I cannot blame you if you do not want to spend your birthday surrounded by even more students) 

See you soon, 

Severus Snape"

His words made her smile and gave her the motivation to get out of bed early. The earlier she was ready, the earlier she could see him. She went to her closet and pulled out the outfit she wanted to wear today: a black blouse and a blue skirt that fell just above her knees. This was as sexy as she could be in front of students. There was something else she pulled out of her closet too; her old school robes. She hoped Snape would enjoy her plan just as much as she would. After she was dressed and ready, she made her way to the great hall.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The moment she stepped foot into the hall, her eyes made direct contact with his. It was as if there was no one else in the room. She was practically skipping her way up the isles of students all the way up to her seat. "Hello there" she smiled.

"Hello." he replied "Did you get my letter?" 

"Yes, and I too, wish you could kiss me right now." she whispered back. 

"Good things come to those who wait." he smirked "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." She put her hand on his knee under the table and held it there for a moment. She only moved it when McGonagall wished her a Happy Birthday and gave her a book on charms. Carmen thanked the older woman and began to eat. 

"Hmph" she raised her brow at the man on her right. "What?" he raised his back. "No gift?" she questioned him. 

"Oh just wait I think you will be very pleased with my present." 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The rest of her working day went off without a hitch and she decided to go to the dueling club just to see what it was all about. Students were already filling the room when she entered. She saw Severus standing in the far corner of the room listening to Lockhart talk. This made her chuckle. 

"Hey can I talk to you for a moment?" she interrupted Lockhart in the middle of his story and gently pulled on Snape's arm. 

"I did not think you would actually come. You don't have to stay." his voice was low and he was trying not to reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"It's fine I wanted to see Lockhart beat your ass at dueling." she had a mischievous look in her eye. "You'll pay for that one later." he growled. 

Lockhart was now on the dueling platform and began to talk, Snape took this as a cue to join him. "I'll talk to you after."

Carmen had to admit to herself that the club was more entertaining than she thought it would be. It was also fairly funny to see Snape make Lockhart look like an idiot. She was stood towards the side closest to Snape when Draco was offered as a dueling partner to Harry. It was strange to her that Snape would want the rivals to compete, it would not be a "friendly fight" like it was supposed to be. 

Her thoughts were cut short when a snake shot out of Draco's wand. She backed away slightly, not sure what would happen next. Both Snape and Lockhart went to get rid of the creature, when Harry began to speak. She was far away and could not hear what he was saying, but what she could hear was students mentioning Parseltongue. Was Harry Potter a Parselmouth? The club was cut short after this. 

Snape walked towards her after all the students left the room. "Was he really speaking Parseltongue?" she asked. "It appears so." he seemed tense. 

"Gross, I really don't like snakes." Carmen said, trying to lighten the mood. He furrowed his brows and said "What? You are a Slytherin that does not like snakes." 

"I just don't like the way they move." she said as she tried to mimic the motion of a snake moving. "And I had a bad experience with a snake once. I was young probably four and 'you know who's' snake ate my damn cat." this caused Severus to huff out a laugh. "Hey it is NOT funny!" she fake slapped his shoulder "I was very sad, poor JoJo." 

They were know walking towards the dungeons when suddenly Carmen stopped. "I forgot something in my room, I'll be down at your office in like ten minutes, okay?" she did not wait for a response before she set off in the opposite direction.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Once her door closed she began to rip off her current outfit and change into the one she brought from her mother's. It still fit for the most part, though it was slightly tight around the bum. This did not matter, it would most likely help get a reaction out of him. She decided to forego panties. Part of her brain was telling her to not go through with it and that it might weird him out. The other part of her was telling her that people role-played all the time (though most people were not currently fucking their old professor). She had probably been staring at herself for three minutes before she threw on her outer robes and made her way down to the dungeons. 

She knocked on his office door and wrapped her robes tight around her so he could not see her outfit. He opened the door and smiled down at her and stepped aside so she could enter, but she did not move. "Do you have a moment professor?" she did her best impression of a scared school girl. This made his brows furrow "What?"

"I really need to talk to you professor, can I come in?"

He still had a questioning look on his face but said "Yes you can." Once they were both inside he shut the door. "What are you doing?" he was still not entirely sure of what was going on. 

She dropped her outer robes and looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes. His eyes almost bulged out of his head at the sight. "Professor, I-" she started but he held up his hand to stop her. 

"Miss Kennedy, sit." he said in his angry professor voice. She did as he said. "Do you know why I called you to my office tonight?" she shook her head in the negative. "No sir." 

"It appears you copied one of your classmates work, and turned it in as your own. Do you have any excuse for your actions?" his voice was strong and sent fear and arousal all through Carmen's body. 

"Yes sir, I-"

"Get on with it."

"I just wanted to turn in work that would make you happy, and she's the smartest in the grade." she blushed that was the only excuse she could think of. 

"Well" he was walking closer to her "I am not" he put his hands on the arms of the chair she was sitting on "Happy" he leaned down to his mouth was right on her ear "Cheaters deserved to be punished. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir" his hand was now on her upper arm and her pulled her so she was standing up. "Bend over the desk." She did as he asked, but stuck her ass up higher than she needed to. 

"Do you want me to use a ruler? Or my hand?" he asked as his fingers trailed down her back. 

"Your hand sir, I want to feel your skin on mine. I want your body to punish me." She whispered "So be it." he said as his hand moved from her back to the edge of her skirt. He lifted it up and tucked it into the waistband. This is when her saw her lack of panties. 

"I knew you were a back girl, but I didn't know you were a slut." his voice was rough and his hand made contact with her skin. The smack scared her more than the impact did and it caused her to moan. "Was your plan to seduce me to get out of trouble? Did you really think I would stick my cock in a dirty whore like you?" He brought his hand down two more times. After the third smack he rubbed her skin and slowly moved his fingers down and swiped them across her vagina. "I should have know a little slut like you would like being punished. Do you like this?" he asked followed by two more strikes. 

"Yes sir" she moaned. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and made her strain her neck to look at him. "Do you want my cock in your mouth slut?" she nodded at his question. "Say it."

"I want to suck your cock sir." he was pulling her to a standing position and then pushed her down to her knees. She saw how hard he was through his trousers. She reached to unzip him as he was muttering to her "Little slut wants to fuck her professor."

She pulled him out of his layers of clothes and he smacked her hands away. "Open." he said as he pumped himself. She opened her mouth wide for him "Good girl." he said as he lightly smack himself against her cheek. He thrusted himself into her mouth and then let her take over. She was sucking as hard as she could and taking him as far as she could. This caused her to choke a few times but his hand in her hair made it impossible for her to move away. She could hardly breathe, but she didn't care, all that matter in the moment was pleasing him, that was all she wanted. His head was tilted back as he continued muttering "Slut" "Keep going" "Fuck you're so good at this" "Carmen keep going baby" that last sentence made her look up at him, he looked like he was in complete bliss. His eyes snapped down to hers and he put his hand on her face and pushed her away. 

"Bend over the desk again." his voice was softer this time. 

She was leaning over the dark wood desk holding the edge preparing herself for when he would enter her. She could feel him behind her getting himself ready. His left hand was on her back holding her down as his right hand was guiding him inside of her. His first thrust had a power behind it. It was so powerful it caused her hip bone to collide with the desk. The pain only added to her pleasure. They both made various noises of approval as he continuously thrusted into her. "Yes" she hissed as another powerful thrust pounded into her. The pace was slower than they usually went, but harder. That was until Carmen moaned "Professor" her words made him growl and pick up the pace. 

He reached forward and grabbed her hand, holding it was he thrusted into her. His chest was firm against her back "Say it again"

"Professor" "Professor please" "Please fuck me professor" she was nearly yelling these words oblivious to the world around them. She clamped around her and moaned one final "Professor" as she came. 

The door to Severus's office flung open and a shrill "Severus what do you think you are doing?" caused the man to stop moving. Carmen yelped as the man pushed off her and tucked himself back into his trousers. When he moved off of her he left her completely exposed with her school girl skirt folded over itself. Severus quickly pulled the skirt down to cover her exposed pussy and Carmen turned around to see who interrupted them.

It was once again McGonagall, who almost caught them during their first kiss. She looked mortified, but there was no way she was as embarrassed as Carmen was right now. 

"Oh, Professor Kennedy, it's you. I, uh heard you, uh calling out professor and when I entered I saw the uniform and assumed you were a student. Sorry to interrupt, but another student was attacked and please use a silencing charm next time. You are lucky it was me and not a student." she quickly left the room, her face as red as a beet. 

"Fuck!" Snape shouted and kicked his chair. Carmen was now sitting on top of his desk and put her hand on his arm. This stopped his pacing and he turned to face her. 

"Well I guess she knows." Carmen tried to joke, but she was stressed and embarrassed for them both. 

His hand was running over his face "Fuck do you think she saw much?" he asked as he began to wrap his arms around her. "Who knows, but she definitely heard me orgasm, how am I ever going to face her again?" 

"I can talk to her." he offered as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "You would?" she pulled back and gave him a look of gratitude. "Of course." 

She reached down and grabbed at his crotch and felt that he was now mostly soft. His hand stopped hers "I have to go see who was attacked." He kissed her on the lips and said the password to his personal chambers. "Make yourself at home, you can change into something of mine, I'll be back soon." When she was in the doorway to his chambers he put his hand in her and said "Happy Birthday." before he left his office.


	9. Birthday pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen snoops around Severus's rooms and they properly celebrate her birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **smut at the end not a lot**
> 
> everytime i see my username i giggle. like why did i name it that? now i have to go listen to my neck my back. brb.
> 
> yall i really just want to see my friends i haven't seen anyone besides family since march.

This was the first time Carmen had been left alone in Severus's chambers and she was not entirely sure what to do with herself. While, he had told her to "make herself at home" she did not want to over-step the boundary of what was acceptable. She took a few steps into the living area and looked around, she had been in there many times before, but now she felt out of place and like she did not belong. It was awkward. She scratched her head and felt a shiver run down her body, she was only in her old uniform and without Severus's body to keep her warm she felt cold. "Well he did say I could change into something of his" she muttered to herself and began towards his bedroom. 

Pushing open the door she poked her head in the dark room "Hello?" she knew no one was in the room with her, but she called out anyway. With the flick of her wand all the wall candles light up. It was much less intimidating with the yellow glow. She pushed the door open the rest of the way and moved to the dresser. The top drawer had boxers in it and she grabbed a pair of them. A top was harder for her to find, most of his clothes were better suited for teaching than lounging around. He seemed to always sleep shirtless and he didn't seem to have any muggle shirts. 

She had nearly given up until she got the far end of his closet. There was a black jumper, it looked well worn and comfortable. Carmen grabbed it and walked into the en-suite bathroom to take a shower. The fact that McGonagall saw and heard her made her feel gross and she wanted to wash the memory away. The bathroom was identical to her own except his was less cluttered. In fact, the two were almost complete opposites when it came to organization. Carmen did not spend much time arranging her things, while Severus seemed to have a specific spot for every item he owned. She turned on the water and stepped under the showerhead. 

Once she was all clean she stepped out and wrapped herself in the robe that hung on the door. It smelt of soap and cedar chips. For a moment she considered just wearing this for the rest of the night. She laughed at her own thoughts and casted a drying spell over herself and began to dress. The boxers were large on her, they continuously fell far down her hips. While the jumper was also quite big, it made Carmen feel surrounded by warmth. "If this were mine I'd never take it off." she thought to herself as she stepped out of the room. 

Severus had probably been gone for forty-five minutes at this point and Carmen was becoming restless. She was making laps around the small apartment, counting all the tiles in the kitchen, and was opening up all of the kitchen cabinets. The last one she opened held something that caught her attention; firewhiskey. She grabbed the bottle and a glass. Her boredom was killing her and she huffed into his bedroom. This was not how she wanted to spend her birthday, but now that she had some alcohol it might become a little more interesting. She set the glass down on the side table next to his bed and poured some drink into it. She downed it very quickly and poured herself another. This one she drank slower, finishing it after ten or so minutes. 

Carmen was the first one to admit that she was a light-weight and two glasses of whiskey made her slightly more drunk than it would most. She went to pour a third glass when she spilt some onto the end table. "Shit" she said as she went to find something to clean up the mess. After she found a towel she began to wipe away the spill and she noticed that the liquid was leaking into the top drawer of the table. She opened the drawer and shoved the towel into it and soaked up some of the mess. When she removed the towel she saw some photos scattered. 

She picked up the pile of photos and began to go through them, she felt a tad bit guilty for going through his personal items, but oh well. Most of the photos were what appeared to be taken on a muggle camera. In one of them a teenage Snape was wearing the same jumper she currently had on. These were what Carmen assumed to be family photos, the further down the pile she got the "newer" the photos looked. One caught Carmen's attention. It featured a group of men, Death Eaters. She recognized most of the men, including a young Severus. There was one man with a head of gray hair that Carmen could not stop staring at; her father. She threw the rest of the photos back into the dresser and sat back onto the bed with the singular image in her hand. 

Carmen fumbled for the bottle and took a swig straight from it. She rarely liked to think of her father, she hated him, but also hated the fact that she still loved him. When she thought of her dad she also thought of when he got sentenced to Azkaban. It was right before her first year, and everyone at school had heard of him. Half the students were scared of her, and some of the others would make fun of her: "Where's your daddy?" was a taunt she often heard. These thoughts made her start to cry and she took another swig. 

The next thing she knew was the feeling of someone kissing her neck. She had fallen asleep, crying and drunk and now Severus was next to her. "I see you found my firewhiskey." Snape chuckled against her neck.

"What? Oh, yeah sorry." the bottle had ended up on the floor and Carmen turned to face the man behind her. "No need to apologize." he said in between pressing kisses on her. He pulled back and saw that she was still clutching at the photo "What's this?" he reached for the photo. 

"Oh please I promise you I was not snooping, I accidentally spilt my drink and it-" she was cut off by the image being taken from her hand and Snape saying "You're rambling again."

He looked at the photo and slowly nodded "Oh." 

"Sorry." she pressed her face into his chest. He pulled her into a bear hug and pressed her to himself as hard as he could. He could feel her crying in his arms and he was unsure of what to do. Emotions were not something he liked to deal with (besides the fact that he works with hormonal teenagers). There was nothing he knew to say that would make the situation any better. He just held her as she cried. 

The pair stayed in the same position for many minutes until the crying stopped and she lifted her head to look at him. 

"Sorry." 

He put his hand on her face to hold her in place "You apologize a lot for someone who has nothing to be sorry for." he kissed the top her head and shifted so they were sitting. "I have your gift." He held his hand out and a wrapped box landed in his palms. She smiled and tore open the paper. There was a teapot inside and she let out a loud laugh. "There is more." he said and she opened the kettle. Inside was homemade tea, crafted by Severus himself, and a cassette. Carmen shot him a questioning look as she picked up the tape. "Cher." she giggled. "You are more sentimental than I would have expected." she moved onto his lap to straddle him. 

"So you like it? I didn't have to go to a muggle music shop for nothing?" he asked. 

"I love it." she smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Her hands were on his shoulders and her nails dug into him. He moved his hands to her bum and pressed her down onto himself. With that she began to rock her hips back and forth and she reached down and grabbed at the front of his trousers. He was getting harder by the moment as her hand snaked its way inside his waistband. Severus was now undoing his belt and pulling down his zipper. She aggressively pulled him out of his confinements and began to pump him. 

He practically ripped the boxers she was wearing as he yanked them down. With her hand guiding him to her soaking pussy she slowly slid down onto him. Once she was down as far as she could go she separated her lips from his and just looked at him. This was when Snape noticed the shirt she was wearing. 

"Where'd you find this?" he questioned fingering the material that rested against her chest. "Your closet." she blushed. "I know it really seems like I was going through all of your stuff." She moved her hips as she explained herself. 

"Keep doing that and you can look through my trash for all I care." he said and his head fell back against the headboard. This caused her to giggle and start moving faster. "I'm not going to last long." he admitted, not being able to finish earlier in the day had left him on edge. "That's okay." Carmen whispered in his ear as she felt him release into her cunt. She kept moving even as he softened within her. Snape used what energy her had left to flip her over onto her back. He wrapped her legs around his neck and began to kiss right below her navel. "Severus you don't have to-" she started to say, but was cut off by his tongue swiping along her. He could taste himself mixed with her own fluid. He kept going and inserted two fingers as he continued to drink the mixture of their pleasure. With one loud, long moan Carmen came and he didn't stop till she was almost clean of fluid.


	10. Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen has a conversation with Professor Trelawney that leads her to worry over her relationship with Severus. 
> 
> Snape contemplates the relationship too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! It has been a few days and I apologize.
> 
> Also this chapter is shorter. Sorry :(

It was a Saturday morning and Carmen woke up in her room alone. The days following her birthday Severus seemed to be preoccupied. He said that he had to deal with the Chamber and the students that were petrified, but Carmen felt as if there was more he was not telling her. She tried to tell herself that it was just her insecurities talking and that he had valid reason to be busy. Those thoughts did not work to squash the negatives ones though. She threw the covers off of her and pried open the door to her washroom. She groaned as she looked into the mirror; her hair looked more unmanageable that usual and her eyes were red and scratchy. "Damn allergies." she muttered as she began to brush her teeth. Even though she was hungry she was in no rush to get to the great hall. Severus would most likely not be there, as he did not attend any of the previous day's meals. 

"Maybe I'll sit next to Lockhart." she laughed to herself, but she had no reason not to like the man. While he was quite arrogant, Carmen did not think he was a bad man, just a story-teller. The more Carmen thought about the less she understood why she started avoiding him. It all came back to Snape, he would always make snarky remarks about the man and drag her away anytime she tried to talk to him. Pulling her hair into a low bun she decided that there was no good reason to not sit by him. She put on a thick jumper and black trousers and made her way to the hall. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Her prediction was right, Snape was nowhere to be seen. 

"Hello." she greeted the light-haired man with a smile. 

"Ah Carmen I haven't seen you in some time." he responded as he made room for her to pull up a chair. She was now sitting in-between Lockhart and Trelawney. 

"Well you know I've been busy with grading and everything." she lied. Her plate was now filled with eggs and two pieces of toast and she had a nice cup of tea to go with it. She enjoyed her meal while she listened to Lockhart rattle on about his magical adventures in Eastern Europe taming wild dragons. "Definitely a story-teller." she thought to herself while she smiled politely, enjoying his enthusiasm.

"Wow that would have been crazy." she said when he finished his tale. "I would describe it as exciting" he said "I actually wrote about that experience in my third book. By the way did you give your mother the books I gave you?" he asked her. 

"Oh yes she was very happy about them. I think she might give me the best daughter award." she quipped. This caused Lockhart to laugh and put his hand onto her forearm. She joined in and began to giggle herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------

What she hadn't seen was Severus walking into the hall at this same time. His head snapped instantly to his two coworkers who were currently cackling with each other. He rolled his eyes and made his way to his normal seat making sure that he did not look in her direction. He was not mad that she was talking to the man, he was more annoyed that he could not afford the luxury of laughing. No, he had more pressing matters to tend to. Now his already sour mood had worsened and slumped into his chair. 

After he and Carmen got interrupted on Wednesday night his stress level rose ten-fold. He nearly lost all of his dignity explaining himself to Minerva and even though she insisted she did not see anything, he could tell by the look in her eye that she did. Then he had to deal with the attack, once again Harry Potter seemed guilty. It was becoming harder and harder for him to try and help the boy. All the signs pointed to him. By the time he got back to his room, he found an asleep Carmen with his possessions scattered around her. He should have been mad, but he was not. That is what spooked him. Why wasn't he mad, or at least annoyed? He had found it endearing seeing her in his old jumper (one that he usually could barely stand to look at). After they had sex and she was snug under his arm asleep, he began thinking "How would this end?" "How long would he hurt for?" "How long would she sick around for?" They had only been seeing each other for less than a month and he already cared for her. He found himself questioning if he was willing to be hurt. There was a lot on his mind and it was becoming evident that the Dark Lord was becoming more powerful everyday. He did not have time to be worried about girls; young girls at that. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Carmen's high pitched laugh, his head snapped to the right and he leaned forward to glare at the two. He pushed his plate forward and stormed out of the hall. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Carmen wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to catch her breath from laughing so hard. She had caused quite the scene and when she finally was back to her wits she noticed many students looking at her. This made her slightly embarrassed and she shifted her eyes around the room. That was when she saw the mass of black making its way towards the door. 

"When did Snape get here?" she questioned. 

"No idea." Lockhart responded "But I do think I have to leave also. It was a pleasure to talk to you." he stood and kissed her hand. 

Without Lockhart by her side she felt uncomfortably quiet, so she turned to her left and tried to start a conversation with the woman next to her. 

"Hello Professor Trelawney. How was your week?"

The older woman looked at Carmen and had a confused look plastered on her face. Obviously not many started conversations with her. 

"Please call me Sybil. And my week was well, though I do have a strange feeling for the upcoming months."

"I wish I had your talents Sybil, I feel like I've been questioning so much lately and would like to know some answers." Carmen did not fully believe in Divination, thinking it was silly, but she was not one to be rude. She had seen many of her now colleagues and former classmate dismiss the woman for crazy. 

"I could do a reading for you." she offered "Let me see your tea." 

Carmen did as she was asked.

The woman's wide eyes seemed to go even wider as she attempted to make sense of the leaves. "I see uncertainty and hurt in your near future." she looked up sympathetically "But I also see hope. You need to be hopeful, let your soul guide you." she set the tea cup down and put her hand on the younger girl's. 

"Thank you Sybil." Carmen squeezed her hand and stood to return to her room.


	11. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape and Carmen run into each other late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bernie Sanders voice* I am once again asking you to accept my apology of not uploading. 
> 
> **smut**
> 
> chapter name after the song "worth it" by YK Osiris lol

It was late Sunday evening and Carmen was laying on her bed listening to music and not doing much of anything. She had already finished grading papers and preparing for the upcoming week's work and had nothing left to keep her distracted. Severus hadn't gone to the Great Hall since the previous day's breakfast. There was still an ongoing debate in Carmen's mind over whether or not he was actively ignoring her. Both sides seemed so childish: him possibly ignoring her, and her for wondering if he is. Music had been playing in her chambers almost constantly for the past twenty-four hours, it was the only thing that would keep her from over-thinking. 

The music helped her negative thoughts, but did not stop them completely. It merely gave her over-active mind something else to focus on. As long as the music kept playing she felt as if everything would be alright. But of course, all songs end. 

She was ripped from her trance of staring at the ceiling and focusing on lyrics when her cassette player stopped playing again. "Damn" she said out loud as she fought to heave herself off of the mattress. She walked to the dresser her music setup was currently on and she popped out the current cassette and put in back in its case. There was only one cassette that she had not listened to in the past day and that was the one that Snape had given her days prior. That would do no good at keeping her thoughts off of Severus, and now she was frustrated that he had wormed his way into her thoughts again. Grabbing her heavy coat and wand she groaned to herself and walked out her main door. Fresh air is what she craved. 

The corridors where dark and she felt like she was breaking the rules, fearing Filch will come around the corner and catch her. "Lumos" she said and the end of her wand emitted enough light for her to be confident she would not fall down a flight of stairs. Though she wouldn't admit it, she was secretly hoping Snape was doing rounds tonight. He obviously was not going to seek her out, nor her him, but if they just happened to run into each other they would have to talk. Right? 

The silence was almost too loud for Carmen and she contemplated just returning to her rooms and going to bed early. She was just about to turn around when she realized just how far she had been walking. She was now nearing the astronomy tower. "Might as well." she muttered and made her way up the staircase. She had fond memories of sneaking up the same stairs as a student sometimes with boys and sometimes without. The memories of her youth pushed out the thoughts of Severus she was currently trying to avoid. By the time she got to the top of the tower she was laughing out loud. 

Carmen had forgotten just how breath-taking the view was. She walked to the edge of the room and put her hand on the stone rail. Her eyes closed and she let out a long sigh. She felt as if all the bad thoughts and stress she had felt in the past days were released with her exhale. Her eyes remained shut as she felt the breeze lightly hit her face. 

Her moment of peace was interrupted by a deep voice "You know you are supposed to look at the view." Snape said in his usual dry tone. 

She turned around with a gasp, but lowered her wand when she saw his face. "You freighted me."

"That was my intention." he offered a weak smile at her. 

"How did you know I was up her?"

"I didn't. I heard a laugh and thought it was a student. Though I suppose I should have recognized it." he said as he walked to stand beside her. 

"So..." she began to say, but did not know where to start. "How was your weekend?" Stupid question, she mentally berated herself.

"Fine." he said continuing to look out at the view. "You?"

"Oh you know, checking papers and such, nothing too exciting."

The silence was back and it was heavier than ever. "SPEAK" her mind was shouting at her. Before she knew it words where bubbling in the throat.

"Have you beenignoringme?" she slurred her words together. 

Her words made him chuckle and he responded "Not entirely. I've just been thinking."

"About?" her brows furrowed. 

"You." he sighed "And me." 

"Well that is comforting because I have been thinking of you quite a lot." she put her hand on his and squeezed. This caused him to look at her. 

"Well I suppose you are wondering the specifics of my thoughts." he said and she laughed. "Well I was thinking about how it has been less than three weeks since we started whatever this is and how I already care for you greatly." he ran his hand through his hair. "And then that made me think about how you feel about this. How I don't know how you feel. And if you do feel the same way how long will it be until you don't." he looked her in the eyes and see saw the vulnerability in his eyes. "And if I'm willing to be hurt."

Carmen felt her heart sink at his words. The man before her always seemed so strong and intimidating, but right now she saw how small he felt. She wrapped her arms around him and smashed her face into his chest. They stayed that way for a moment until she pulled back and pressed multiple light kisses to his chest. 

"What were your thoughts?" he asked, still holding her close. 

"Mine were silly." she blushed but continued when she felt him stroke her hair. "I thought you came to your senses and realized I am more trouble than I'm worth." she smiled up at him, trying to lighten the mood. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she pointed out over the ledge and he hummed in response. "We used to come up here on weekends after dark." she said which caused him to raise his brow. "What? Are you going to retroactively take house points away?" she chuckled. 

"Maybe." he smirked down at her. He saw her looking up at him with a happy gaze he hadn't seen in a very long time. It was the same look he often used in her direction. They were the same in that moment. He leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against hers, then he pulled back centimeters and stayed in place. Their noses were gently bumping against each other as they breathed. 

Carmen reached around his neck and pulled him closer. Their kisses were a sloppy mess of teeth and tongue, as they grabbed at each others' bodies. She wiggled her arm between them and started to undo his trousers. This caused Severus to push back "Up here?"

His question caused Carmen to blush and avoid his eyes. He felt his eyebrows involuntarily move towards his hairline, then a smirk crept its way onto his face. "Miss Kennedy is there something you want to tell me?" he playfully questioned. 

"Maybe." she bit her cheek "Will you be mad if I said one or two of those weekend visits were with an ex?"

"Depends on which one?" he joked. 

"Mateus."

"Johansen?" 

"Yep."

"I suppose there are worse men." he said which caused her to smack his shoulder. "Yeah like you." she said before she returned to her task of undoing his bottoms. 

She reached into his boxers and pulled out his soft cock and began to stroke lightly as she lowered to her knees. She licked up his shaft and then back down, spending time around his balls. His fingers made their way into her thick hair and started idly tapping against her scalp. She took this as a sign of impatience (which it was not) and took him into her warm mouth. It was quiet, neither one moaning or sighing. Just the noises of the night. The silence that just a few minutes ago made her skin crawl now made her feel content. It was slow as well as quiet. The slowest pace she had gone with him so far. She wished they were in bed so they could continue to go at this rate. 

Releasing him from her mouth she pressed her lips onto his hip bone and then to his navel and then his chest. She made her way up to his lips as his hands found her hips. With his hands leading her they back against one of the full walls and he slowly removed her trousers and panties. Then he hoisted her legs around his hips and looked her in the eyes seeking confirmation. She nodded her head and he entered her inch by inch until he could not go further. He remained quiet, but she made the tiniest of moans. 

Carmen wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face there. She felt secure clinging to his body. Any future noises she made where muffled by his skin against her open mouth. He tried his best not to press her too harshly into the stone wall as he thrusted into her. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes though he was not sure why. Maybe it was because he had never felt relieved. Relieved she cared for him, relieved his thoughts were wrong, relieved that this would go on for longer. Before he was worried it would end, now that didn't matter to him. All that matter was here and now. 

He felt her body shudder and clench around him as her teeth pressed into his neck. His strength was weakening and he was forced to take his hands off of her bum and onto the wall to keep steady. When her arms wrapped tighter around him, he never felt more wanted and came with his eyes shut and smile wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how to write smut to be longer so sorry


	12. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is approaching at Hogwarts and tensions are rising over fears of more attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, my laptop has been acting strange lately. First chrome kept crashing and then when I would try to open chrome it would say error. So I had to uninstall and reinstall it, but the installation kept failing. Finally it worked after two days of trying to download.

Carmen looked out over the Great Hall, gawking at the beautiful Christmas decorations that had been put up the previous night. Her memories from when she was a student was no match to seeing it in person again. She never understood how, even with magic, the display was set up in such a short amount of time. 

\------------------------------------------------------

What she did not know was the holiday decorations were amped up this year to try and take students' minds off of the danger that was still very prevalent. Though the last attack was weeks ago, the anticipation of when the next will come has been rising steadily. The staff tried not to show how worried they were, but the whispers were growing louder by the day. Parents were writing, threatening to pull their children out of the spring semester. Carmen could not blame them. The handling of the situation on Hogwarts behalf was rather lack-luster. It was almost like an unspoken rule that staff should not talk about what was going on. 

Severus was the worst when it came to not discussing the chambers. No matter how much Carmen poked and prodded, he would not answer any of her questions. When the first attack happened on Mrs. Norris he was forthcoming with information, but now it was like talking to a brick wall. It was frustrating for Carmen. She felt like he didn't trust her.

In Severus's mind, he would rather not talk about it with Carmen. Not because he did not want her to know, but because the only time he did not think about it was when he was with her. He wanted to spend his time wisely as he knew that it could end in the blink of an eye. If she wanted to know more about the Chamber of Secrets, she could do it on her own time, not his. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Carmen was still taking in the sight in front of her when the chair on her right moved. With a slight jump she looked over "Oh, good morning Severus." she smiled at him.

He nodded and gave a quiet "Morning." He looked more tired than he normally did as he poured himself a coffee. 

She put her hand on his knee under the table "I missed you last night." a smirk grew across her face. He took a long sip of his drink and turned to look at her "Yes." was all her offered. 

Carmen took his answer as a sign that he was not in the mood to talk. Over the past two months she had learned that Severus was not a morning person. "Well I missed you." she squeezed his knee and then removed her hand from his body. 

She began to eat her breakfast when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on her plate. Picking up the envelope, she ripped the seal open and pulled out the piece of parchment. Recognizing the writing as her mother's she began to read: 

"Carmen,

I hope this letter finds you well. The holiday season is upon us and I wanted to let you know that we are celebrating at Aunt Joanie's house this year. Make sure to remember that your cousin Archibald has three kids and not two like you did last year. You really need to spend more time with your family, I mean who forgets about a child that they are related to? It makes you and me look idiotic. 

Speaking of your cousins, Viola says that there are rumors about multiple attacking relating the the Chamber of Secrets. Make sure to be careful, even though your blood status is pure I still worry for your safety. 

Love, 

Mum

please write back dear"

While she was reading she could see Severus out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at the paper in her hand. "Snooping much?" she asked with a smile on her face. 

"I was not." he put emphasis on the last word of his sentence.

"Yeah right. It's nothing much anyway, just my mother writing about Christmas plans. Speaking of which; what are your plans?"

"For what?" he was playing coy. 

"For Christmas you wanker." her words caused him to raise his brow at her. 

"I suppose I do not have any plans." he took another sip from his coffee. 

"Well now you do." she beamed up at him "Do I know?"

"Of course you'll have dinner with me and my family. It will be much more fun with you there. Yes, I will write my mum and tell her I am bringing a plus one." her rambling was beginning and Severus wanted to stop her before she began disappointed with his answer. 

"Carmen. I do not think that is a good idea." his answer caused her to raise her brow. "I have already met your family remember?"

"No, no this is my mother's side of the family. Of course you have met my mum I suppose, but no one else. I am sure my mum will not even remember you, no offense." her eyes were pleading with him to agree to go. 

"Carmen I was relatively high up in the chain of command, I am sure she will remember me."

"I will talk to her. Please. Just think about it."

"Fine, I will think about it."

"Thank you." she squeezed his hand on top of the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter I am sorry, also Carmen forgetting her cousin's kid is based on me.


	13. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen tells her mother the truth about her and Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I feel like all my chapters start with excuses for not writing. The truth is I really feel like the more I write the worst the story gets. I don't want to put out chapters just to update the story, I want to put up something I am proud of. I have not written in over a week because every time I sit down to write my brain goes blank and I just sit there staring at my computer.

Carmen opened the door to her childhood home and called out "Hello? Mum it's Carmen." The lights were one so she assumed her mother was somewhere within the premises, but the question was where in the premises was she. Her footsteps echoed on the hard marble floor cutting through the silence that was filling the air. 

"Mum?" there was no answer. 

The silence was making Carmen worried, while her mother was not elderly, she definitely was past the prime of her health. Her steps picked up pace as she checked the kitchen: empty. She walked into the dining room that was connected to the kitchen and saw that it was also empty. That was when she heard a noise; snoring. She let out a deep sigh and followed the sound. 

Carmen ended up in the reading room that had floor to ceiling windows that overviewed the vast gardens below. There her mother was; book still in her hand, asleep. Her reading glasses were slipping down her nose on the verge of falling into her lap. The sight made Carmen chuckles as she started tapping on her mother's shoulder. 

Mrs. Kennedy woke up with a startle and put her hand over her heart. 

"Oh Carmen it's you." she exclaimed "You scared me." she readjusted her glasses and put the book on the arm of the chair. 

"You looked dead mum. The only evidence that I had that you weren't was the fact that you were snoring like a train."

"I do not snore." her mother tried to defend herself, to no success. "Yeah okay mum." Carmen pulled another chair over and sat down next to her mother. 

"So why did you come visit today?" 

"Can't a girl visit her mum without a reason?" she smirked and her mum gave her a look that said "yeah right"

"Ok, ok, you got me. I need to talk to you about Christmas. So I want to bring a guest along with me, but there might be a problem."

"A problem?" her mother leaned forward on her chair, curious for the answer. 

"Yes well I want to bring him as a date..." 

"Oh that's wonderful you haven't brought a boyfriend over since you were a teenager."

"Mum just let me finish. He is someone you have already met."

"Oh is it Mateus? Are you back together?"

"No mum just let me talk. He is one of dad's old 'comrades' I don't know how to phrase it." her words made her mother's face blanche and she removed her glasses and began to rub her eyes. 

"Who? Who Carmen?" she sounded defeated, not wanting the same life for her daughter that she herself had experienced. 

"Mum he's a good guy, he has changed."

"Just tell me who."

"Severus."

The elder woman took her hands off of her face and looked up to her daughter "Oh. Well wasn't he working with Dumbledore?"

"Yes. He was an informant." 

"Carmen you scared me for the second time today. I thought you meant an active member of the group. 

"So are you okay with it? Can he come to Christmas dinner with me?" she pulled a 'puppy dog' look that she knew would convince her mother. 

"Yes fine. I will tell the others, I hope they know his story because I don't know how I would explain it to them."

"Just tell them the truth, that he was working with Albus Dumbledore and that he is a good man."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

After Carmen left her mother's house she went to inform Severus that he was invited to her family's Christmas celebrations. She knocked on the door to his office and heard a grumpy "Enter."

She peered inside of the dark office and saw Severus marking papers at his desk, not even looking up to see who was at the door. 

"Guess what?" her voice was cheery and she had pep in her step as she practically skipped over to him. 

"Oh it's you, you don't have to knock. Actually I was thinking that I would make it so my wards allow you in whether I am here or not." he smiled at her with a worry in his eyes that she might laugh in his face and leave. 

"That would be lovely. Ok, so, I talked to my mother and she said that you are more than welcomed to come to Christmas with me. And that if Dumbledore trusts you she does too." just one tiny white lie won't hurt, if it makes him more likely to agree. 

"Why would your mother be a fan of Dumbledore? Being married to who she was I'd assume she wouldn't like him." his question was a genuine one, it really did not make sense. 

"She loved my father, not his ideals or company." her mouth and nose scrunched up and she looked down to her hands and began to pick at her nails. 

Severus reached out and put his hand on her knee "I'm sorry." his apology was sincere. 

"You can make it up to me by going to my Aunt Joanie's house." she hopped off of his desk where she had previously sat. 

"Fine." was all he said as Carmen said the password to his personal rooms and went to make herself a cup of tea.


	14. Twas the Week Before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Snape spend time together before Christmas break.

The week before holiday break always seemed to drag on when Carmen was a student. What she did not know was that it feels ten times longer as a teacher. Her students were more rowdy than usual as they were excited for time off from classes and to see their families. Carmen sympathized with them, she knew what it was like to not see a family member for an extended period of time. Of course she hadn't seen her father in over thirteen year, while it was less than five months for the students. 

It was Carmen's last class of the day and the second years where doing everything but what she wanted them to do. A few students were sleeping, some were doing homework for other classes, and some were fighting. The sound of the argument instantly caught Carmen's attention. She instantly stopped trying to teach (which no one noticed) and stood from her desk. 

"Of course." she muttered when she saw who it was that fighting. It was Draco and Harry, again. This had become a reoccurring instance, becoming more frequent the longer the attacks happened. Both boys accusing the other of being the Heir of Slytherin. 

"Boys stop it." she commanded. It appeared that neither of the offenders had heard her, but it did catch the attention of Hermione who tried to stop Harry. 

Draco was moving to get closer to Harry, who was not backing down from the fight. They were now in each other's faces, it reminded Carmen of muggle movies when the teenager would fist fight. That didn't seem to happen as often in the wizarding world, everyone preferring to use hexes and potion as opposed to fists. This is exactly what it seemed Harry was planning on doing. He threw the first spell, which Draco blocked and then casted one of his own. 

Carmen was now angry, she did not tolerate violence (magical or physical). "Boys!" she reached for Harry's wand, not the smartest decision. She realized just how dumb of a decision it was when she was suddenly swept off her feet and was hanging upside down. Her skirt began folding over itself and the whole class could see her knickers. As she moved her hands to fix her skirt she fell to the floor. "Malfoy, Potter detention! Everyone out! Boys be here right after dinner, I'll decide your punishment in the meantime. Out!" She was fuming and embarrassed. "Of all the days." she said to herself as she pulled the back of her skirt down as it was stuck into her knickers that had a rubber duck pattern on them. She never wanted a bunch of thirteen year-olds to see her underwear, but to have them see her in the most embarrassing pair she owned was mortifying. 

She walked out of her classroom and began to chuckle to herself as she made her way down to the lower level of the castle. 

\----------------------------------------------------

"First McGonagall and now this." she said as she rubbed her eyes and sighed. 

"Well technically Minerva didn't see your kickers." Severus smirked. His comment made Carmen narrow her eyes at him. "Ugh, but at least she didn't blab to everyone about it. I just know that within the hour everyone in the entire school will know that Professor Kennedy wears cartoon ducks on her ass." Snape wrapped his arms around her and held her tight for a few moments. "What are you going to do?" he whispered.

"I don't know; leave the country probably." she pulled back to look him in the eyes. He huffed and clarified his original question "I mean what are you going to do to punish them?" he returned to sit at his desk, which she propped herself up on. "Do you need any work done down here? Any dirty cauldrons?" 

"As a matter of fact I do." he smirked. 

\----------------------------------------------------

The two boys followed Carmen down the hall as she led them to the potions classroom. When she told them what they were to do for their punishment they muttered to themselves about not wanting to deal with Snape. Carmen understood their dismay, she knew from first hand experience how horrible detention were when they were supervised by Snape. While she understood their feelings she still thought they deserved every ounce of punishment they got. They humiliated her and she trusted that Snape would get back at them for her. 

Snape sent them to clean all the dirty cauldrons and to reorganize all the entire stock room. While the boys were doing their tasks Carmen and Snape sat in his office. 

"I can not wait for this week to be over." she sighed as she threw off her heels and plopped down at the seat behind Severus's desk. She put her feet up on his desk, which caused Snape to raise an eyebrow at. He sat on the edge of his desk and responded "No students for three weeks. We just have to get through three more days." When he did not hear a response he glanced in her direction and saw that her eyes were shut. He gave a small smile at the sight and picked up her right foot and began to rub lightly. She opened up one eye and looked glanced at him. "What are you doing?" she asked and then reclosed her eye. "Hmm? Oh I don't know. Sorry." he put down her foot. Her eye snapped back open "I didn't say stop." she smirked. 

They sat like that for over five minutes when the door to the office busted open. 

"Where is my son?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he strode into the room. Carmen pulled back and planted her feet on the ground and Severus turned to face the blond man. They were too slow for Lucius to not see their flirtatious touch. 

"Lucius." Severus said, letting the man interpret that however he wanted. 

"Where is my son, Severus? I was told he was being punished." he sounded as uninterested as he normally did. 

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, he is serving detention for using levicorpus in class and it hit me. Might I ask why you are here." Carmen tilted her head with the second sentence.

"I am here because I was contacted by the school." his answer was not satisfactory enough for Carmen's curious mind. 

"And...?" Severus was also confused by the lack of information. 

"And, I do not think he should be getting punished for defending himself."

Carmen stood from the desk and made her way around to the front of the room, still bare foot "Defending himself by hexing a teacher?" 

"You got in the way." He took a step closer to her. 

"Excuse me?" she was getting irritated. 

"He did not mean to hit you, he was being attacked by the Potter boy and you got in the middle of it. He should not be punished for being attacked."

Carmen began to grind her teeth "You know what I think..." she began but was cut off by Severus's deep voice "I understand Lucius." He opened the door that connected his office to his classroom and stated "Potter you may go. Malfoy your father would like to talk to you." he let the boys walk out of the room then returned to his office. When he saw Carmen's face he knew he was in trouble. 

"Goodbye Lucius, Draco." he said curtly as he shut the door behind them. 

The second the door was shut Carmen let out a loud "What the hell was that?"

"What?" was all he said as he made his way to the door to his chambers. 

"You didn't even try to defend me."

"What did you want me to do? Piss off Lucius? That's not something I want to do." 

She began to walk after him when he slammed the door in her face. 

She said the password and opened the door. He looked at her with exacerbation. "I know the password; and we aren't done here." she pressed her finger into his chest. 

"Why can't we just let it be?"

"Because now Draco knows he can just pants me and get away with it."

He huffed "He didn't pants you."

"Yeah he hexed me, which is kind of worse if you ask me." 

He put his hand on her shoulder "Look I am sorry. Can we talk about it in the morning? Please I am tired."

"Fine." Carmen conceded and followed him into the bedroom.


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing says countdown to Christmas like arguing with those you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, time flies when you are sick. I genuinely didn’t realize that I hadn’t updated in so long and then I got sick (not covid don’t worry). I hope I feel better soon because right now i’m practically immobile from the abdominal pain (i’m on antibiotics so hopefully they’ll kick in soon)
> 
> I have a few concerns about this story and would like some input. 
> 
> -first I have realized that writing smut isn’t my strong suit I get kinda embarrassed writing it, but I am not sure what else to write lol
> 
> -secondly I have trouble writing dialogue for characters that don’t talk like me (and I talk like an insane person) not at all how Snape talks (sort of like how Carmen speaks but wayyyy more chaotic) 
> 
> -next I have no idea where to go with this story and I feel like it’s the same thing over and over: they fight, then they make up and it’s not entirely interesting. 
> 
> -so I would like your suggestions on where to talk the story and when I should end it (I have an ending in mind but don’t want to spring it out of nowhere but also I dont want to keep writing a bunch of filler)

Carmen awoke in the room she was now very familiar with; Severus’s. When she rolled onto her left side and opened her eyes she saw that he was still very much asleep. She knew the nice thing would be to let him continue to sleep, but she was not feeling very nice that morning. He might have thought that she would forget about their argument during the night but this was not the case. Carmen was not the type of girl to forget a fight; in fact petty arguments have plagued her life since she was a small child and she knew how to win. Her stubbornness and her inability to be defeated had driven away many boys in the past, but Severus Snape was no boy. 

In fact Severus was quite the match for her headstrong ways. When the pair had differing opinions no amount of bickering or persuasion would work to change the others’ mind. One of them would end up conceding, but deep down they still felt as if they had won the argument. 

“Pssst” she tried to wake him to no avail. “Severus, wake up.” she said in a hushed tone and poked his right shoulder. “It’s morning.” the poking turned to shaking and her voice grew in strength. “Wake. Up.” 

His dark eyes opened slowly as he yawned “Morning.”

“We need to talk.” she sat up straight in the bed and crossed her arms. 

The previous night’s events resurfaced in his memories and he ran his hands over his face. “Oh.” 

“You said we would talk in the morning. So talk.” she knew her shortness with him was a tad too much. 

“I thought we came to an agreement last night.” he rolled out from under the covers and began to make his way towards the bedroom door. 

“Saying ‘I am tired we will talk later’ is not an agreement.” she was now on her feet and following him into the kitchen. 

“My point is the same as it was yesterday, and it will remain the same today, tomorrow, and the day after that. There is nothing I can do right now.” With the flick of his wand the kettle was filled with water and began to heat itself. 

“You could have stood up for me.” she stomped her foot in an attempt to show her anger. 

“Can you stop acting like a child? Lucius Malfoy is still a powerful man and if I make him mad I would be throwing myself into an even worse situation than I already am.”

“Woah, woah, woah a child? Seriously? I am a child for saying we should treat some jerk’s son the same as everyone else?” 

“When that jerk is Lucius Malfoy then yes. With the Dark Lord on the rise again, if I anger Lucius I could hurt my position within the Death Eaters. I have explained to you why my involvement with that group is important and I can’t go mucking it up just because you want me to. So what if we let Draco off the hook? I mean I sent Potter away with him.” he poured the brewed tea into two cups and handed one to Carmen. 

“Why do you call him that?” she asked after a few moments of silence. 

“What?” he looked at her over his teacup. 

“Why do you still call him the Dark Lord?” her voice was softer now. 

“Oh.” there was a long pause as he contemplated his answer. “Force of habit maybe?” he had never thought about it before. “Well, it feels silly to say ‘he who shall not be named’ and it causes a scene to say ‘Voldemort’ so I guess it’s a mix of reasons.” they both sipped their cups of tea until Carmen put hers down on the counter and wrapped her arms around him. 

Being caught off guard he spilt a few drops of the amber liquid onto Carmen’s top. “Sorry.” he mumbled as he tried to wipe the already staining drink off of her. “Don’t worry about it, it’s your shirt anyway.” her laugh was genuine. 

“Not about that. I’m sorry I put you in this position. I’m sorry you have to deal with people like Lucius pushing me around all of the time. If I weren’t such a selfish man I would tell you to leave and never come back.” 

“Well if I weren’t such a stubborn girl I would probably do as you said.” her smile grew wide and she reached up and pulled his head down to hers. 

“I love your stubbornness.” he sighed before his lips met hers. 

“I love everything about you.” she said after she pulled back from their embrace. 

His right eyebrow was raised as he said “Everything?”

“Yes. Every little annoying piece.” she smirked. 

“Well that’s good because I love you too.” It was the first time he had said it out loud, of course he had been thinking it for a while now. 

“I love you.” she said it again. 

“You already said that.” his hand was now smoothing down her hair. 

“But I wanted to say it again.”

Neither one claimed victory to their argument, but new revelations drew their attention elsewhere.


	16. Christmas pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Snape spend the holiday together at Carmen's Aunt's house. Will the family like him, or will his unfavorable past get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so last chapter I talked about how I was sick, but didn't give any detail. Ok so I have kidney stones, but the pain in my back gets so bad that I can not move. I have not passed the stones yet and at this point I feel like I am willing to rip my kidney out with my bare hands. I can't do anything I can barely walk, I can't drive, It hurts to stand for ten minutes in the shower and my doctor is not being very helpful. 
> 
> Anyway, how do you guys celebrate Christmas (if you do) my family is very casual so trying to write a fancy Christmas dinner is kinda making me go a tad overboard. All my years of watch Hallmark movies has come to this.

Carmen stood outside her Aunt Joanie's house, it was smaller than the house she grew up in, but still a considerably large size. The grounds were covered in Christmas lights that twinkled and gleamed. It was a sight that she had to take a moment to take in. Yes, she had been to this very place during the Christmas season many times, but each time it managed to look more beautiful than she remembered. With her arm latched in Severus's they stood apricating the care and detail put into something that would just be taken down by the end of the month. It never made sense to Carmen that she should put so much effort into something so temporary, but maybe deep down inside she wished she had a house of her own to hang lights up in. 

She went to move but found that she was locked in place by Severus's vice-like grip on her arm. She turned to look at him, raising her eyebrow in the process. "You coming?" she asked him, once again trying, and failing, to get him to move. 

"Let's just look at the lights for a while longer." his voice was steady, but the look on his face showed some worry. Carmen could sense his apprehension, so she wrapped her arm around him "It's fine, they'll like you." she tried to assure him. "There is no need to worry, they are very nice people."

"I trust that they are fine people, but incase you have not noticed I have a reputation for, not being such a nice person."

"Just be the person you are with me, don't put on your "persona" just be the man I love. Please don't worry." she pulled out of the embrace she had wrapped around him and guided him up the path to the front entrance. He reluctantly followed a step behind her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

If Severus thought that the outside of the house was impressive, then there would be no words to describe the beauty of the interior. The crème colored walls and the tile flooring of the foyer seemed lackluster in comparison to the main house. The dining room was perfectly set for ten people, and there was garland wrapping around the edge of the dark wood of the table. There were family photos filling up a good percentage of the wall, and from Severus's perspective everything looked perfect. This was the type of family he would dream of having as a young boy, all smiling faces and seemingly no problems. Being there with Carmen made him realize that maybe one day he, himself would have a family of his own. His family would have no worries, he would make sure of it. 

Carmen lead him from the dining room to the living room where there was considerable chatter emitting from. The tile that had lined the floor of both the foyer and the dining room changed to a warm wood as they entered the new room. There were two sofas, both a light grey color and a white rug in the middle of the room. In the back corner of the room was a tree that was covered in ornaments, some looked like they were made by children. It made the room feel homier. 

On the couch sat three children, Carmen had told Snape their names and ages beforehand. There was Ezra 11, Clara 10, and Oliver who was 8. Even though he worked with children everyday, Severus was the first to admit that he was not great with them. Maybe it was due to the fact that he had to grow up seemingly so much faster than the other kids. 

It was a good thing that these kids had not gone to Hogwarts yet, or they would already have a tainted view of him. 

The other couch sat three adults, two women and a man. He knew the man was Archibald, Carmen's cousin, but he was not sure which of the two women was his wife, Natalie, and which one was his sister, Viola. 

"Hello, Hello." Carmen said to get everyone's attention. The younger of the two women stood up and ran before she collided with Carmen. She was so fast that all Snape saw was a flash of blonde hair before he felt Carmen's grip being ripped out of his arm. 

"Carmen! It has been so long, I have so much to tell you." When he finally got a look at the woman he saw her frizzy blonde hair first, then he saw the single braid that framed her face. He saw the freckles that dotted across her face, and the biggest set of golden eyes he had ever seen. There was definitely a resemblance between her and Carmen, though she looked a few years older than Carmen. 

"And I have so much to tell you, but first everyone this is Severus." He turned from the two women to greet everyone but suddenly felt insecure. He wondered if they were judging Carmen for bringing him there. "Hello everyone." he coughed out and immediately avoided everyone's gazes. 

"Severus this is Viola." She motioned to the blonde woman. "Natalie" she pointed at the woman on the couch who had dark brown hair. "Archie." the tall man stood and responded with a "Morning Severus. These are my children Ezra, you'll see him next year at Hogwarts. This is Clara, she likes to sing, maybe she'll be in the school's choir in a few years. And this is Oliver, he doesn't talk a whole lot." the last comment made the young boy whine "Hey!" he crossed his arms and huffed. 

Carmen leaned in and whispered into Snape's ear "You'll soon find out that is a lie, the kid doesn't shut up." They both chuckled and walked further into the room. 

"Where is my mum?" Carmen questioned and Viola piped up "She's in the kitchen with mum, come." Before she knew it Carmen was being dragged off leaving Severus alone in a room full of people he had never met. 

He was just standing in the middle of the room completely silence just rocking back and forth on his feet. Archie could tell that he was uncomfortable and tried to help. "Severus why don't you have a seat. Kids move." The three children groaned as the slid off the couch and sat on the floor. 

"Oh, uh thank you." Severus said as he sat down. 

"So potions huh." Archie said and Snape was unsure how to respond. Was it a question? "Oh, yeah." he meekly said. 

"You were Carmen's teacher right?" 

"Yes I was, she gave me a lot of trouble when she was a student. Always up to something." Snape joked. 

"Carmie has always been rowdy hasn't she?"

Severus quirked his lip up "Yes she has." 

"Ezra. Severus is a professor at Hogwarts. Potions. You like potions don't ya'?" the boy gave a shrug. 

"I like potions!" Oliver said and jumped up. "I like potions, dragons, running, playing outside. I can even climb a tree!" the boy exclaimed as he counted on his fingers all the different things he liked. "Oh I also like snakes, I'm going to be a Slytherin you know!" His sandy blonde hair was bouncing with his excitement. 

"Slytherin? Well I am the head of the Slytherin house." Snape said. 

"Oh boy!" he turned to look at his father "Dad did you hear that? He's the head of Slytherin!"

"Oliver sit down, give the man some room." Archie chuckled and gave Severus a look that just said "kids" and Snape nodded in response. 

"How about you Ezra? Slytherin?" Severus had noticed the way his brother had cut him off earlier. 

"I dunno." he still was avoiding eye contact, instead opting to pick at the white rug he was sitting on. 

"Nah, he's more of a Ravenclaw. He is very smart, loves to read." Archie spoke for his son. "But we will never know until next year."

"Well no matter what, Slytherin or not, if you need help next year you can always come to me." Severus offered. 

The boy gave him a quick smile, but never stopped picking. 

Clara had snuggled up next to her mother on the opposite couch. She looked like her father, who looked like Carmen. Those genes must strong, he thought, as Natalie had dark hair and dull eyes, but Ezra seemed to be the only one who got her genes. The young girl had apparently asked her mother to redo her hair, as her mother was now styling her medium blonde hair. Seeing her there made him imagine having his own little clone of Carmen to take care of. Part of him criticized himself for even imaging starting a family, Severus Snape was not a family man. But the other part of him longed for a world where it wouldn't seem ridiculous for him to be a father. 

He was cut out of his daydream by Carmen reentering the room and announcing that the meal was done.

"Awesome!" Oliver exclaimed. "Can I sit next to Severus? I want to talk to him about Slytherin."

Archie looked at Severus "Well you would have to ask him yourself." "sorry" he mouthed to the dark haired man. 

"Yes you may sit next to me if you wish."

His answer made Carmen pull a confused look; what in world has gotten into him?


	17. Christmas pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Christmas dinner, which means more time with Carmen's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So I guess I never mentioned this but I am not from the UK so I am not exactly sure on how Christmases are there lol. 
> 
> Also, update on my illness. Still not better I actually ended up in the hospital because of it and they gave me very very strong pain medicine so I have a very limited window of when I can write because they make me loopy.

As the group made their way into the dining room the smell of all the food hit Severus's nose. He had never had a home-made holiday meal before. Sure he had the large Christmas dinners at Hogwarts and the elaborate meals during his time as a Death Eater, but there was something distinctly different about a food prepared by a mother for her family. Elves made fine food, but that is just a chore to them, something they had to do. There was an elegance to a meal prepared for a family by the members themselves. Maybe it was due to the fact that the cook had to eat their own meals, or maybe it was just because they cared so much about the others that also had to eat it. Either way it had Severus feeling a slight eagerness that made him criticize himself for being so childish. 

The table which had previously only been set with bare plates and silverware was now filled with various platters of food. Right in the middle of the table there was a golden turkey that made his mouth water just looking at it. Bowls of vegetables and bread rolls surrounded the main dish. 

The two older women sat at the opposite heads of the table. Natalie, Archie, and their two older children sat on the same side, which left Severus, Carmen, Viola, and little Oliver to sit on the other side. Viola sat closet to her mother and Carmen next to her own. Oliver plopped down next to Carmen and this left Severus to stand awkwardly unsure of what to do. He wanted to sit next to Carmen, but didn't want to seem rude by asking him to move. 

"Oli move." Viola said as she grabbed him by the shirt to pull him into the seat next to her. "Hey!" he whined. 

"Yer an idiot. Let Professor Snape sit next to his date." 

"Viola don't call him an idiot." Her mother, Joanie, scolded. 

"Fine, fine, just sit down, both of you." Viola pointed between Oliver who was still sitting improperly and Severus who was still standing unsure if he should sit. 

When Carmen finally grabbed his hand and pulled him he finally sat.

"Well everyone dig in." Joanie said as the food began serving itself and dividing itself among the guests. They ate as the sound of chatter filled the room. It felt comfortable to Severus. When he was in the Great Hall at Hogwarts the sound of forks scraping plates and children's voices always annoyed him. He would even say that he hated it. He could not think when there was so much going on around him. His double agent days trained him to tune in on what was going on around him. With so much to focus on, even though he looked deep in thought, he often found himself distracted. But in the current moment he felt relaxed with the background noise. 

If it had been anywhere else he would have grumbled if someone tried to talk to him while he was eating, but with Oliver asking him so many questions, and the playful bickering between the family members he felt the love radiating off of everyone. 

"So Severus how old are you?" Carmen's mom asked. 

Carmen choked on her food and coughed "Ma! Where are your manners? I should ask you the same thing. How old are ya'?"

The older woman held up her knife in a mock intimidating way. "Watch it."

"I will be 33 in January." 

"Oh we should throw you a birthday party." Mrs. Kennedy said as she took a sip of wine. 

"No ma Severus isn't really the party type."

"You two are a bunch of party poopers." Viola leaned forward so she could see the two at the other end of the table. 

"I've always spent my birthdays alone, a tradition of mine." he tapped his fingers on the table. 

"Well this year you get to spend it with me." Carmen placed her hand on his knee and squeezed. 

"Well I'm not sure if I want to break a tradition that is over two decades long." he chuckled, but his comment caused a few raised eyebrows. 

"That many birthdays alone?" Mrs. Kennedy questioned. 

"Yes well like Carmen said I prefer to spend my time alone." there was a sense of pity that filled the room after he said that. In particular Archie and Natalie exchanged a judgmental look that did not go unnoticed by Severus, or Carmen. 

Carmen leaned in and whispered in his ear "You never have to worry about being alone again." 

"Yes there is no getting rid of you is there?" he quipped back. This caused her to playfully slap his thigh. 

"Ok everyone plates in the sink." Joanie said and everyone made their way to the kitchen with their plates of discarded food. 

"Carmen can I talk to you for a second?" Snape asked as he tugged on the elbow of her sleeve.

"Yeah what's up?" she turned around. 

He looked around and made sure no one was still in the room. "I know you said everyone was okay with my past, and trust me for the most part they have been, but I am worried about the fact that I went to school at the same time of Archie and Natalie. I know that everyone here knows about my time as a Death Eater, but not everyone knows about me when I attended Hogwarts." He noticed her confusion, and went on to clarify "I got made fun of a lot. I was humiliated by my peers and so I created ways to defend myself." 

"I don't understand." 

"Let me finish, I created a reputation for myself. Not a good one either. Scary rumors of me being a Death Eater is one thing, but seeing the way I acted in school in person is another. I am just worried that, that image of me will forever be in the back of their minds."

"Well show them the Severus you have shown me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the Christmas parts will end soon, but I just feel so shitty that it feels like I can only write for a little at a time.


	18. Christmas pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas night ends with a bang ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Christmas part!!! SMUT WARNING 
> 
> hope everyone has a good christmas (if you celebrate)

After dinner the family gathering in the living room. The children were scattered around the room and the adults were sitting on the couches talking amongst themselves. 

Viola and Carmen were on the left of Severus chatting away. He wasn’t being excluded on purpose it was just how the night ended up. The two older women, Carmen’s mother and aunt, were bickering like sisters do. Archibald and Natalie were discussing their plans for boxing day, Oliver and Clara were trying to peak at their presents, and Ezra was reading a comic. This left Severus sitting with his hands in his lap just thinking. 

He was thinking about how different his life was than Carmen’s, but how they both ended up in the same place. How he was involved with such evil, but was then blessed with the most wonderful woman he had ever met. She was tormented early in life by her father, but she did not let it push her to the dark like he had. He continuously convinced himself that he did not deserve her, but he was happy to take her. 

“Severus?” Aunt Joanie broke him out of his thoughts. 

“Yes?” 

“What is Christmas like in the muggle world?” her question was genuine. 

“I’m probably not the best person to ask that.” his answer was met with a look of confusion. “Well, my family did not have much wealth so we could not have the best Christmas, so I am not a good reference for the average muggle Christmas.” he leaned forward and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Oh what a shame.” 

“So you didn’t get any gifts?” the youngest child, Oliver exclaimed. 

“Oliver! Manners. That was rude.” Natalie scolded and looked to her husband with a look that conveyed her discomfort. 

“Sorry.” the blond boy pouted. 

“Let’s just say I never experienced anything as nice as this.” he tried his best to hide the fact that he was also uncomfortable with the current conversation. Carmen put her hand on his, squeezed and said “Speaking of gifts are you guys ready to open some presents?” she stood forcing Severus to stand with her. 

“Yes!” the young boy cheered and ran over to the large tree. 

————————————————————————————

Carmen had picked thoughtful gifts for all of her family members and said they were from her and Severus; even though she did most of the choosing herself. 

After all the wrapping paper and conjured away and the kids were getting sleepy Carmen and Severus decided it was time to leave. 

“I hope you enjoyed you time here Severus. You were a delight to have.” Aunt Joanie wrapped him in a hug and kissed his cheek. Her gesture made Severus blush and give Carmen a goofy smile. “Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you and the rest of your lovely family.” he meant his words, it was not a bad expulsion like he was so convinced it would be. 

Carmen was finishing up her goodbyes when Oliver came up to Severus. “It was nice to meet you. I can’t wait to go to Hogwarts and have you as my professor.” he then wrapped his small arms around Severus’s waist and squeezed. This was a new experience for him, a child had never hugged him before; they normally scurried out of his way. Luckily he did not have to react because it was now Carmen’s turn to say goodbye to the young boy.

———————————————————————————

Once Carmen and Severus were back at the gates of Hogwarts, they walked into the castle in silence. 

“That was nice.” Carmen said when they entered the front entrance. 

“Yes it was” he thought for a moment before he continued “it was very pleasant.” 

“I’m glad you had a nice time. So- we still need to exchange presents.” 

“Come one.” he grabbed her hand and lead her down the corridors to his rooms in the dungeons. 

She plopped down on the dark leather couch and reached into her bag. She pulled out a small package which grew to full size with the tap of her wand. Before they exchanged he had walked into the kitchen and returned with two cups of golden tea and a wrapped box. 

“Here.” he handed her the cup of tea and she accepted it with a smile. 

“Open.” she giggled as she handed his the package. He did as she commanded and inside he found an inscribed leather journal. On the spine read “Severus Snape - Potions Master” 

“Open it.” she shook his hand excited to see his reaction. The front page of the journal had Carmen’s handwriting on it. “Severus, thank you for letting me in and to know the real you. You mean more to me than I could ever express. Love you forever, Carmen.” He read her message out loud and looked at her when he was finished. He did not know what to say. Luckily for him Carmen spoke first “I know it’s not the most extravagant gift, but I thought it fit you so well.” She was about to say more when he kissed her. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that was told her everything she needed to know. He loved the gift. 

“Gimme.” she laughed and took the wrapped box off of his lap where it currently sat. She slowly ripped it open and saw the long jewelry box. Inside was a string of small pearls. “Are these real?” her eyes grew wide and her mouth was slightly hanging open. 

“Yes. They are also your birthstone.” He took the box out of her hand and removed the necklace. “Turn around.” he said softly. He laced the necklace around her slender neck and hooked the clasp. He began to kiss her neck starting where the necklace latched and slowly moving his way up. 

She turned her face to meet his and they embraced in a deep kiss. With a grunt he picked her up and made his way to the bedroom. 

He set her down and removed he top, replacing it with kisses up and down her torso. “I want you in nothing but these pearls.” he whispered in her ear and then nibbled and suckled in place for a few moments. When he pulled away he raised an eyebrow and asked “Why do you still have clothes on?” She smirked and began to move her arms to unclasp her bra. “Too slow.” Severus said and with the wave of a hand they were both naked (except the pearls). 

With his hands reaching to cup her face he felt something primal wash over him. He practically threw Carmen onto his bed and climbed on top. “You want me to fuck you?” he didn’t wait for an answer before his his fingers were inside of her. “Do you want me to cum inside of you?” she nodded quickly and pulled his face down to moan into his mouth. 

“Fuck you’re always so wet for me.” he removed his hand from her dripping cunt and placed his fingers in front of her face. Without instruction she tasted herself on him “Good girl.” he whispered and then reached down the line himself with her opening. 

He pressed into her as he had a hold on her face forcing her to look him in the eyes. “You look like a good little whore with those pearls on. So sweet, but so fucking dirty.” She just kept nodding in agreement. 

Her legs wrapped high around his waist and held him close as she fucked him back. 

“So ready and willing for me, for my cum.” he was going faster, he knew he wouldn’t last long he was so in love with the moment, with the girl underneath him. “Say it.” he growled. 

“Yes. Cum in me. Fuck me, do whatever you want.” she was breathing faster with each passing word and her nails were stuck in his back, she knew she’d leave marks. 

Moments before he released in her he casted a contraceptive charm. He felt her shake beneath him and he was right there with her.


	19. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Snape's birthday and all he wants is a quiet evening, but as it often turns out, he does not get his birthday wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a lot of explaining to do. First of all last chapter Snape gave Carmen a pearl necklace and said it was her birth stone. That implies her birthday would be in June, but earlier in the story her birthday was early October oops. Secondly my break was originally just going to be until January 1st, but as many of you know I have been sick for the past two months. It got really bad over that time span and I couldn't bring myself to do anything, not even write. Then I had to get surgery to try and fix the problem, but it made my pain even worse :( so I am sorry. So I realize that I missed Snape's birthday but oh well. But incase this ever happens again I have made a tumblr account so I can update you guys. Follow if you wish the username is starmonstert (reference to some of my favorite songs by The Weekend. Starboy and Party Monster. Also some parts of this chapter do not fit exactly with the book/movie, but I need to move the plot along lol. *SMUT*

The students had been back on campus for six days and they were more rowdy than usual. After almost three weeks away from their friends and numerous gift they wanted to show off, it seemed almost impossible to get them to focus. "Good thing it is Friday." Carmen thought to herself, not only was it Friday, but it was also Severus's birthday. She hadn't been nervous about celebrating with him, until she realized he might not even want to celebrate. He did not seem like the type who would relish on the fact that he was another year older; he was more of the 'one year closer to death' type. She thought about the fact that he might have never truly celebrated before even as a child. Her thoughts only helped to further agitate her nerves. 

She had made plans for the two of them to go out to a muggle restaurant, but now that plan seemed silly. "He hates going out into the muggle world." she mumbled to herself from behind her podium. 

"Umm... Professor can we be dismissed?" asked Hermione Granger, would continued to hold her hand up in the air after she asked her question. 

"Sorry?" Carmen looked over the crowd of students and rubbed her eyes. 

"Class ended two minutes ago." the young girl put her hand down and began to shut her textbook. All of the other students already seemed to be packed up and ready for the weekend. 

"Oh certainly, go ahead everyone. Have a good weekend." she was not even half way done with her sentence before the students began to book it to the door. All that remained were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who were waiting on their friend to finish packing her items up. 

"Hurry up Mione I'm hungry." an annoyed Ron huffed. "You are always hungry Ronald." she responded as she put the last of her papers into her bag. "Just hurry." he sulked. 

She stood up from her desk and the trio walked towards the door. 

"Good luck on your Quidditch match tonight Potter." Carmen spoke as she herself began to pack her things up. 

"Thanks." the boy said without turning around to look at her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She had told Severus at lunch to not eat at dinner because she had made plans for the both of them for the evening. This only got her a raised eyebrow and a "Do we now?" That only got him a dirty look in return. 

She had skipped dinner all together to get ready. Her outfit had been planned for a week now, but she was still contemplating wearing it. It was a black dress that went to her mid thigh, showed a classy amount of cleavage, and had long sleeves. She hadn't been to a fancy muggle restaurant since she broke up with her previous boyfriend Ted, and she could not tell if the dress was too casual. She did not want to make herself look like a fool in front of Severus on his birthday. "Heels can make any outfit look formal." she thought to herself and slipped the dress on. With the flick of her wand her hair was curled and her heavy muggle coat was in her hand. After checking herself out in the mirror once more, she decided she was ready to go and put on her black heels. 

When she walked into his office she instantly noticed what he was wearing; his teaching robes. "No offense Sev, but you need to change." she stepped closer to him and chuckled. 

"And why is that?" he looked up from the paper he was grading and took in the beautiful woman before him. 

"Not that I don't love your school robes, I just think you'd stand out were we are going." 

"Where would that be exactly?"

"london" she said so quiet that she hoped he would not hear.

"Pardon?"

"London." she admitted and looked at the ground. 

All she heard was a grunt and the sound of the chair scrapping off the hard floor. "Fine, give me a minute." he strode into his personal chambers. 

When he returned he was in classic black trousers and white button up shirt. His boots were traded for loafers and he had a muggle coat and scarf on. "Better?" he asked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They apparated into the empty bathroom of a shop that was across the street from the restaurant Carmen had a reservation at. She took a moment to look over herself in the mirror and fix the hair was got thrown out of place in the process. 

He grabbed her arm and ushered her out of the bathroom and through the shop. "Which one is it?" his head was moving from left to right scanning the buildings. 

"That one." She pointed to a red brick building that had obviously been modernized a few years back. The large sign read "Bistro de Paris" in bold black lettering. 

The pair walked into the building and were instantly greeted by the host. "Welcome to the Parisian Bistro of London. What can I help you with today?" the cheerful young man asked. "We have a reservation under the name Kennedy." Carmen smiled back at him. He looked down at the scheduling book that sat in front of him and after a moment looked back up and said "Follow me." 

He lead the two through the restaurant until they reached their table in one of the side rooms, it was quiet only five other tables were taken in this particular room. "Here you are. May I ask if there is any special reason for your visit tonight?" 

Carmen and Snape both began to speak at the same time. Snape saying "No reason." and Carmen "It is his birthday." She looked over at her date and playfully swatted at his hand "Liar. It is his birthday today."

"Very well. Happy Birthday sir, I will make sure your server knows." 

"Thank you." Carmen chirped back at the host as he went back to the front desk. "You are such a baby sometimes." she giggled and put her hand on the one she had just smacked. "They give you free desert here on your birthday." 

"Oh boy." he rolled his eyes with mock enthusiasm. 

"What do you think you want? I know I want the confit de canard." 

"And what exactly is that?" he did not bring his eyes off of the menu he was currently looking over. 

"Duck. It is good."

"Somehow I doubt that." he said in a serious tone but his small smirk clued her into the fact that he was just joking. 

"I didn't realize you were such a picky eater."

"hmph" 

When their waiter came around to get their orders Severus had decided to get the coq du vin and they ordered a bottle of red wine. 

By the time they finished their main course the two were considerably tipsy. More than three fourths of the bottle was gone and they were discussing getting a second bottle. They were making stupid jokes and laughing louder than what was considered socially acceptable. That is when they heard the singing start. "Bon anniversaire a vous, bon anniversaire a vous, bon anniversaire Severus, bon anniversaire a vous." The display made the two bust out laughing even louder as the servers came closer with two plates of dessert. Once the two soufflés were placed on the table Carmen started to clap loudly to the disdain of the other patrons. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They appeared at the front gates of Hogwarts a little past eight thirty. To Carmen's surprise there were plenty of students walking about, she had figured they would all ne at the quidditch game. "Act normal." she whispered to Severus and that made them both giggle. They started to make their way down to the dungeons as they realized there was a hectic energy floating around in the air. Everyone seemed tense, but hyper at the same time. "Must have been a hell of a game." Carmen said as they started down the steps. "To hell with the game, I can't wait to get you out of that dress of yours. Do you have green little panties on underneath?" he almost growled into her ear as he placed his hand on her lower back forcing her to walk faster. "Severus." she said in a hushed stern tone. "There are students out and I am not looking forward to getting fired because one of them heard you saying you want to fuck me." "Language Miss Kennedy." he smirked as they rounded the corner that lead to his office. 

His door opened and he practically threw Carmen in, slamming the door behind him. 

"On your knees." he commanded, she obeyed. "Tell me Miss Kennedy do you, in fact, have green panties on?" before she even had a chance to answer he barked out "Answer me!"

Her eyes shifted to the grey floor, it was cold on her knees. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes... sir."

"Look at me." she did as she was told. "Give it." he held out his hand palm up beckoning her to give him what he wants. She slid off the tight slip of fabric and placed it in his large hands. He took the offering and held it up in the air. "You call these panties? I think these are what sluts wear. Would you agree?" He put his hand on her jaw and forced her to look up. 

"Yes sir. I do."

"You know they say you should never give a slut what she wants. What do you want?"

"You."

"In your mouth?"

"Yes."

"Well I want to check papers."

"What?"

"You heard me." he walked over to his desk and sat down, picking up a quill and a stack of essays. He placed the green thong on the right side of his desk. Carmen went to stand up but was stopped by his deep voice "Did I say you could move?" she gave him a confused look, did he just want her to sit on the floor in the middle of his office? What was he getting out of this? she wondered silently. "No?" she said in an annoyed tone. He clenched his jaw at her tone and his eyes snapped to hers. "Just for that, get under the desk."

She shook her head in annoyance and slide under the desk sitting in between his legs. He unzipped his black trousers and said "Open."

"I thought you didn't give sluts what they want?" 

"Trust me, this isn't what you had in mind." 

"What?"

"Just do it." his tone was know the one with annoyance sprinkled through it. 

She placed his half hard cock in her mouth and began to mouth up and down, but he stopped her. "Don't move." She tried to ask what he was doing just all that came out was a muffled choke. "Just stay still while I check these papers." What he couldn't see was her rolling her eyes and what he couldn't her was her mocking him in her head "You're lucky it's your birthday buddy. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

After about ten minutes her jaw was tired and her knees hurt. She tried to put some of her weight onto him but propping her arms on his thighs, but every time she did he would move her arms away. Every minute or two he would check in on her and give her words of praise. "Good girl." or "That's it."

There was a knock at his office door and Carmen instantly tried to pull away, but before she could his hand was anchored in her hair holding her still. "Who is it?" he called out in his 'teacher voice'. 

"Minerva."

"Enter." Carmen heard him reply and her mind was racing "This can not be happening again. How many times can one woman walk in on people being intimate?" 

"Severus I am glad you are back, no one could find you or Professor Kennedy for a while, is she here?" 

"No I haven't seen her for a while. Why?" he kept grading his papers not even hinting at the fact that his cock was shoved in someone's mouth at that every moment. 

"Miss Granger was found petrified."

Carmen felt like she was suffocating. She had just seen Hermione not even six hours before. 

"Is that what all the commotion is about?" he replied and moved the paper he had finished grading on top of Carmen's panties, hiding them from view. 

"It certainly is." she woman was agitated that he did not seem to care. "We are having a staff meeting in twenty minutes, if you see Professor Kennedy please tell her." 

"I'm sure she had probably heard by now." Minerva turned and could not see the smirk that was on his face. 

He finally let his hand fall from her hair. "I'm surprised that Granger got petrified but Potter and Weasley did not, they are almost never apart." Carmen said as she regained her breath. 

She climbed out from under his desk and straddled his hips. The look on his face showed that he was confused by her actions. 

"What? You can't go to a staff meeting with this." she said as she grabbed him and sunk down onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again I apologize for my absence.
> 
> follow starmonstert on tumblr


	20. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts Staff have a meeting about the incidents involving the chambers and what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, so last chapter I said my tumblr was starmonstert, but I guess that account is connected to my old one so I will just be using the old one because every time I try to long in that is the one it goes to. The account is lonesomesims follow if you like, but if you want some of my more personal social medias just dm me and we can talk about it.
> 
> Also I am getting another surgery soon so if I seem to disappear again (which I do no think I will I plan to prewrite a bunch this week and have chapters up back the way they used to) just know that I will be back.

After Carmen and Snape cleaned themselves up, they headed to the headmaster's office. They were the last to arrive, which gained them a few suppositious glances from the other staff. The only one who officially knew about their relationship was Minerva, but the others seemed to sense something had been going on between the pair. Everyone except Lockhart, he was always too busy rattling on about his dreadfully interesting life to notice anything else. 

Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing at the head of the room talking amongst themselves in hushed tones, but from the looks on their faces anyone could tell it was serious. Minerva looked past the older man and gave Snape and Carmen an annoyed, but relieved look. "I see you found Professor Kennedy, sit down so we can begin." Carmen blushed at her words, but Severus kept his head up and walked to the back of the headmaster's office where the only seats left were. He sat on a cushioned bench that could seat two or three and on either side of the bench there were chairs, one overstuffed and the other wooden. She went to sit in the overstuffed one, but he grabbed her arm and beckoned her to sit next to him. A wide, but confused smile grew across her face as she sat down next to him. Was he ready to make their relationship public? Maybe this was his first baby-step. When he saw the look on her face he rolled his eyes playfully and placed his hand on her knee as Albus began to address the room. 

"As all you have heard by now, there has been another incident. Miss Hermione Granger was found petrified in the early evening, she is currently in the medical wing under the care of Poppy. This comes as a great misfortune to the school." he continued to speak, but Severus was having his own conversation in his mind. 

"So now that it's one of Potter's little friends it's a great misfortune? What about all the others?" he rolled his eyes at the headmaster's words. "This was a problem from the very first attack, even if it was just on Mrs. Norris." Carmen could sense his brain was moving a mile a minute and placed her hand over the one he had placed on her leg. "It'll be okay." she tried to assure him, even if she did not believe herself. 

"How? How will it be okay now that it is clear that even the favorites aren't safe?" he sneered at her sentiment, but kept his head forward. They both went back to paying attention to the front of the room. 

Now it was Minerva's turn to speak to the room. "Albus and I have been discussing what to do in these uncertain times, and after tonight's events we have come to the conclusion that something needs to be done to assure the student's are safe." She clasped her hands together and began to methodically walk back and forth in front of the large desk that the headmaster was now sitting behind. "Severe punishments will be put in place for students outside of their common rooms past curfew, which has been pushed forward to right after dinner ends. Heads of houses will walk their students back to the commons and do a head count every night. When you are doing your rounds you must be partnered up with another member of staff because even we are not immune to the attacks."

Carmen looked to her right to question if Snape would be her partner only to find him doing the same. They smiled at each other and returned their focus. 

"Students are not to wonder the halls in-between classes. They must go straight from one class to the next, no messing around. Do not permit students to go to the restroom during class, if it is an emergency they must be escorted by either you or a prefect." That last one made Severus huff; was he really supposed to take every single student to the restroom? "This is going to be a disaster." he mumbled to himself, but Carmen heard his words and assumed they were for her. "I mean what else can we do?" she laid her head on his shoulder. His first reaction was to push her away, but after a pause he let her lean on him. As bad as the situation they were facing was it was nice to feel her weight on his. He didn't even mind when her eyes began to close and she began to lightly snore into his arm. 

She awoke to the sound of seats scratching against the hard flooring. Her head shot up lightning fast and she looked around, slightly frightened by the commotion. Her fear melted away when she saw the man sitting next to her shaking his head with an amused look "Good morning." he said sarcastically as he stood up and turned to offer an arm to pull herself up with. 

"Severus." a soft voice from the front of the room called out. There Dumbledore sat, eyes sparkling, looking at the pair. "Fill her in on what she missed for me."

Snape's back instantly stiffened out of habit, or maybe it was fear that somebody had saw them. Then he relaxed and realized that he did not care if anyone saw. "Will do." he replied with a soft nod, and with Carmen's hand still in his they left the room.


	21. Murky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Carmen have a confusing argument. Lucius shows up to share his news about Dumbledore and pops in to greet his old friend Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy! thanks for all the comments and love you've been giving me. it really boosts my ego! 
> 
> also this chapter references a book that was referenced in another book, a personal favorite of mine Call Me By Your Name, which I know is somewhat controversial (especially now because of that whole Armie is a cannibal situation) but it is still one of my personal favorites. but if you know the book or movie you will know the reference. and the book that Call Me By Your Name is referencing is called Marguerite of Navarre's Heptaméron
> 
> **SMUT**

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore stood to speak. "Good morning everyone, as I am sure you have all heard there has been another attack. This causes a tremendous amount of sorrow for all of the staff here at Hogwarts. After breakfast is finished please head back to your common rooms and wait further instruction from your respective Heads of House." The old man's voice was quiet, yet somehow everyone heard his words. Maybe it was the magic, or maybe it was just the severity of the situation that made everyone listen closely. The normal chatter of the great hall during meals did not come back after his speech. Everyone ate in silence. 

As students began to sprinkle out of the hall Severus stood, cutting his meal short, and left behind a pack of fourth years. Carmen's first instinct was to shoot up and scurry behind him. There was no need she rationalized, he was the Head of Slytherin and she wasn't. He was needed at the moment, she wasn't. She had already sat back down and went back to finishing her toast when she noticed Severus looking over his shoulder and straight into Carmen's face. His look said "Aren't you coming?" She answered his silent question by shoving the rest of the toast in her mouth and speed walking to his side, or rather right behind him as his strides were much larger than hers. 

The common room was just as she remembered it, full of students and full of life. "Is everyone here?" Snape questioned the young students. A few shrugged and a few muttered "no" or "so and so isn't here yet." This made him roll his eyes and give an exaggerated huff. He announced he was giving the late-comers five more minutes before he started without them. "Breakfast doesn't end for another ten Severus." Carmen told him. "I do not care." he was now lightly kicking at the flooring, trying to make time move faster. 

As if he was counting the seconds Severus called the students to quiet down exactly five minutes later like he promised. "Settle down everyone, as you have heard there has been another attack on a student." he started and during his theatrical pause Draco Malfoy commented "It's only Granger." his two sidekicks laughing at his attempt to joke. "Thank you Malfoy. Seeing as it is my duty as a Professor and the Head of Slytherin to keep you safe. So there will be some new rules implemented." he listed the all the new rules he and Carmen were informed of the previous night. Most of the students grumbled at their new restrictions, the seventh years were particularly irritated. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Carmen and Severus made their way back to his office a few hallways away from the Slytherin commons. "So why'd you drag me along?" she looked him in the eye and tried to hide her smile when he obviously was embarrassed to answer. "Come on no answer?" she prodded him on the shoulder in jest. 

"Ich bitte euch, rattet mir was besser ist, reden oder sterben? Is it better to speak or to die?" he was still looking straight forward, not daring to hint at what he is feeling.

Now she was looking straight ahead unsure of what to say. Was this her choosing 'to die'? She was not sure, but she wanted him to speak, say anything. "German?" was her answer (or rather question), she wasn't speaking, nor was she choosing to die. 

"Indeed." he pushed the door to his office open and lightly guided her inside by pressing his hand into her back. He summoned two cups of tea and placed them on his dark wooden desk. Carmen took her usual seat in the brown leather chair opposite his desk, and he in his large chair he did all of his work in. 

His words, or lack there of, echoed in her head. "Indeed." Was that confirming that her lack of answer was in fact an answer; to die, or simply him stating that it was German. "Indeed. Indeed. Indeed." To speak is the right answer, she knew this in her heart, but to speak means risking hearing something you might not want to hear. To die seemed more drastic, but sometimes more pleasant. She pondered his question and his response for minutes finger skating across the lip of her mug. The tea had gone cold by the time she found the courage to speak. What could be so troubling that he would rather die than confront?

"Speak." her voice was gruff, having to clear her throat afterwards. 

"Pardon?" he looked up for the briefest of moments before returning to his work. "To speak, that is my answer. So speak." her look was stern. 

"I wanted you to join me, because I hate being away from you." he said his eyes never leaving hers. 

"That is what you would rather die than say?" she giggled. 

"Yes because it's silly and childish and I knew you would make a mockery of it." his words were angry, but his tone wasn't. 

"Mockery?" she had not intended to hurt his feelings. "Giggling like a sorority girl when the loser asks her out. I find it patronizing." he was refusing to look at her face. If he had he would see a face of confusion and sorrow. "What? Severus I-" her sincere words were cut off by his "What Carmen? I genuinely have no idea what you want from me." he stood quickly and his papers flew around him. 

She shot her arm out and grabbed his. Like a toddler he tried to rip his arm out of her grip, but she clasped onto him like a magnet. He pulled her with him as he stomped into his chambers, she was dragging behind him trying to create enough friction from the bottom of her shoes to stop him. Sadly for her the floor was too slippery and he was too strong to be stopped. 

They were both across the threshold of his personal rooms when he exclaimed "Let me go." each word was followed by a pause and he was wildly swinging his arm about like he was trying to rid himself of a bug that was latched onto him, sucking his blood. 

"Not until you talk to me. Let me explain." her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Let me help you." his movements stopped. 

"What?" he was looking down at her and from this angle he looked ten foot tall, but he felt ten inches tall. 

"Let me help you through whatever it is that is making you so upset. Please. I was not laughing at you, I was giddy that you couldn't bear to be away from me for ten minutes Severus, because I feel the same way." he sat down on the floor next to her. 

"I suppose it is better to speak, and to let others speak to avoid miscommunication." he muttered. 

"Did something happen to make you doubt that someone could care deeply about you or love you?" she placed her head on his lap keeping her arm wrapped around his tightly. 

"I can think of a few things." he laughed a humorless laugh. "So tell me."

For the next half an hour was spent with Severus explaining everything from his father to James Potter and his friends. Carmen did not speak she just listened and rubbed her arm up and down his. When he was finished they sat in silence letting the moment sink in. Never had he been this open with someone before, not even himself. 

"So there, you know everything now." he let his back fall flat dramatically onto the floor, still pulling her along with him. 

"Those things that happened to you, those horrible things they don't make you unlovable. I love you very much. Maybe even more now." she placed a soft kiss on his temple. 

"It was silly of me to think you'd rather die than speak. I've never seen you not speak." his joke was an attempt to lighten the mood or to protect his ego, even he was unsure. 

She giggled "Yeah yeah yeah funny guy." she rolled her eyes and moved to straddle his waist. Her lips were connected to his within a matter of seconds. Nothing mattered except for the fact that they were on top of each other tongues inside the other's mouth, hands touching, touching any spec of skin they could. They had to separate when Severus ripped her top off of her. She was left panting, breasts heaving with her quick breaths. Using one hand to prop his body up and the other to pull down her bra so it slipped down her chest leaving her uncovered. "I love you." he spoke into her cleavage before fondling her right breast in his hand and taking her left one into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as if she were afraid he would pull away and leave forever. 

When he was finished pampering her chest he tore off the multiple layer he had on, lowering down his trousers and boxers until he sprung free from the constraints. Carmen hurriedly removed her panties from beneath her skirt and held him in her hand as she lifted herself on her knees. "I love you." she whispered as her other hand moved to caress his face. She lowered herself onto him and closed her eyes for the first time in what felt like hours, days even. It took awhile for her to start moving but when she did Severus could have sworn that if there was a heaven it was the closest equivalent. She lowered her face to his and whispered "I love you."

He used his weight to put her onto her back, allowing her to fully cling onto him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he back was not even touching the ground because of how close she was holding him. "Stay." she whispered against his face her breath encompassing his face in warmth, his strong aquiline nose, and dark eyes fully surrounded in her. "Stay. I love you. Stay." she repeated her little mantra over and over. Severus noting her word choices. 

She cried as she came. He held her tight as he tried to comfort her, while still thrusting inside of her. He came with a grunt and went he went to pull himself from her, she pulled him closer. "Don't go." she plead and he listened, holding her near and reassuring her "I'm not going anywhere."

\-----------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of their Saturday being lazy. Severus read on his brown leather couch, while Carmen napped using his head as a pillow. "Here use this." he offered hours earlier handing her a small grey pillow. "No." she said as she burrowed deeper into this makeshift cocoon she had created. 

It was dark when the knock came. It was loud and forceful, it didn't sound like it came from a fist rapping on the wooden door. Something metal, Severus noted as he slowly pried himself out from under the girl sleeping on top of him. He made sure she was wrapped tightly in the blanket he had thrown over them previously. 

The knock came again. "Coming." he called out softly, hoping not to wake the beauty he had the pleasure of calling his. He had redressed, but in more casual clothes. A white button up and black trousers in lieu of his teaching robes. 

"What?" he barked when he opened the door. "Oh Lucius what a surprise." he opened the door a tad bit more when he realized it was not a student. That inch or so was enough for Lucius to see the woman on the couch. With an eyebrow raised he asked "Aren't you going to invite me inside?"

Snape moved out of the way and let the man walk into his living room. "I see you are still hanging around with this one." he pointed briefly at Carmen, but continued to scan the room. Severus noticed it just a second before his guest did; a part of panties laying on the floor. His attempt to cover the scene was futile as Lucius already had his cane hooked on the edge of the black piece of fabric. 

Carmen began to stir from hearing the voices. Without opening her eyes she called out "Sev is everything okay?"

"Yes Sev how is everything?" Lucius mocked. The sound of his voice made Carmen bolt up faster than a crack of lightening, eyes wide terrified. "I assume these belong to you." he extended his cane and offered her the garment back. She shivered as her hand made contact with the cold metal detailing of the snake handle. 

"Good to know you still have it in ya' pal." he slapped his dark haired friend on the back "All pussy is good pussy in my book. Even if the pussy is attached to the body of a self-righteous twat." he was testing Severus's nerves and all three knew this. "For the love of God don't give him a reaction." Carmen silently pleaded to Severus. 

"Well I just wanted to stop by to inform Severus here that Dumbledore has been put of leave until further notice. Bye Sev." he did not even try to contain his chuckle as he left the room.


	22. The World Goes Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Severus struggle to contain their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So my surgery is this week but don't worry chapters will still be uploaded!
> 
> *SMUT* and fluff

"What a dick'ead" Carmen scoffed throwing her underwear onto the floor, standing as she did. "You need to burn those." she shuddered at the memory of Lucius holding them over her. 

"Incendio" he called out and the piece of fabric burst into flames. Once it was properly destroyed he stomped out the remaining flames and began to pace around the room, hands raking through his hair as he did. "What are we going to do about Albus?" he turned on his heel to look at her seeking comfort in her eyes. 

"We'll just have to keep on like normal, it is not forever. He'll be back." she tried to reassure him by placing her hand on his arm, but she herself was unsure of the future. "Once the mandrakes are ready, they'll be cured."

"Hopefully." pulling away from her touch. "The last thing this school needs is to not have a leader during this crisis." he sat down at the small desk in the corner and pulled out a piece of parchment. 

"What are you doing?" she questioned his actions.

"Writing to Albus." his response was curt and tense. He dipped his quill into the inkwell and began his letter. 

"It's late." Carmen wrapped her arms over his shoulders and leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek. He ignored her advance and continued writing. "You're upset and tired write to him in the morning." she took the quill out of his hand as some ink spilled onto the wood of the desk. 

"He needs to know." he turned his head to look at her. "Know what?" she ended her sentence with a kiss on the lips.

"Know that Lucius knows." 

"Know that Lucius knows what?" she felt redundant repeating herself. 

"Know that Lucius knows about us." he sounded defeated. Carmen pushed his long hair out of his face. "Why does he need to know?" her other face was tracing the way his cheeks protruded from his face. 

"Because it could be used against me." he was not angry with her, but his expression paired with his tone made it seem like he was. She pulled back from his form and propped herself up on the back of the leather couch. "Against you?" she crossed her arms. "Sorry if I'm that much of a problem for you." she refused to look at him for if she did she knew she would cry. 'Is he really that ashamed of me?' her thoughts raced 'Against him? What does that even mean?' but instead of voicing her concerns she remained silent. 

As she began to pout Severus jumped up from his seated position and tried to comfort his upset girlfriend. "No no, not like that. Please that's not what I meant." it was not often that Severus Snape begged for someone to hear him out, but he was desperate. Desperate to make her happy, desperate to keep her in his arms, desperate to have her understand. "Listen please. Sit come on I'll make some tea and explain what I meant. Trust me it's not what you think." she nodded meekly and jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a plop. 

A few moments later Severus returned with the tea. "Milk and enough sugar to kill a small child." he quipped as he handed her the light grey cup she had claimed as her own months ago. "Thank you." she gave him a small smile and poorly attempted to hide her face behind the mug. 

"What I meant was know that Lucius knows he will undoubtedly tell-" "How do you know he will." she brought her legs up onto the couch and set her chin on her knees. 

"I've know his since I was twelve, trust me he will." she responded to his remarks by wrapping her arms around her legs, keeping herself as close as possible. 

"He will tell and when the Dark Lord regains power, which he will soon, that will put you in danger. They will use you against me. Even if they think I am loyal to them, they will."

She took a moment to take in the information presented to her and flopped down so she was laying in a fetal position with her head in Severus's lap. "Don't you think that I'm already in danger, you know because of my dad?" she turned to look up at him, but he was staring into the fireplace. 

"Yes but involvement with me will surely pull you straight to the top of the list of targets." 

She sat up and grabbed his face and forcibly turned his head to look at him in the eyes. "I don't care. We will cross that bridge when we get there. Please just don't freak out and leave me just yet." 

She began to press light kisses all over his face "Promise." He groaned as her mouth moved to his neck, she gave him a light nip and repeated herself. "Promise."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." he tried to pull away but she kept a steady hold on him. "Well he knows already so it seems like that ship has sailed." she moved herself onto his lap fully and began to grind herself down onto him. He hands we instantly on her hips helping her in her guest to become as close as possible. It was almost painful how hard his bulge was pressing against her. 

She craved to feel his tongue against her own. Her teeth connected with with his bottom lip and she pulled on it, this made him thrust up almost uncontrollably. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and nearly pried his teeth apart. All she cared about was the taste of tea that lingered in his mouth and the way his breath was traveling into her mouth. 

It could have been minutes or hours later, but when the kiss broke Carmen reached between them and undid the zipper of his trousers. "Bedroom?" he managed to muster but Carmen continued to move her body downwards until her knees touched the ground. "In a minute." she said as she pulled him out of the confident of his boxers. Holding the weight of his cock in her hand she began to move her palm up and down lazily. She loved watching him in moments like this, he looked serene like there was not a worrying thought in his head. She knew this was a lie, she knew he had more to worry about than the average person, she knew he worried about things he did not have any good reason worrying about. 

When he closed his eyes and tilted his head back she took it as a sign to start using her mouth. She started with a kiss placed on his right hip, then his left. She then followed the large vein that went up his cock with her tongue. His moan was enough for her to surround him in the warm wetness that was her mouth. It was messy and fast, just like he liked it. Carmen was imagining she was extracting all of his stress through her mouth leaving him happy. That was the only thing on her mind, making him happy, even if just for a moment. Even if the stress would return after the high faded and the clothes went back on. 

When he began to buck his hips into her mouth he knew he had to stop her. He wanted to take her stress too, and for that he would need to be between her legs. With a sweaty palm to her forehead he eased her back. "Let's go to the bedroom." his voice was soft as he took her hand and guided her up. He took the lead and gently pulled her along to the bedroom. Once they arrived he tried to push her onto the soft mattress, but she had other ideas. "I want to take a bath." she smirked at him and he returned the gesture. "Whatever you want love." he pressed a kiss onto her forehead and turned to the bathroom door. 

He turned on the tap of the bath "While that heats up" as he spoke he lifted Carmen onto the edge of the sink. He threw her top off and trailed his hand up her thigh. Her skirt was riding up and seeing as her panties had been set aflame earlier, she was almost fully exposed to the man above her. It was now his turn to drop to his knees as he hoisted her legs over his shoulders. She tried shoving herself closer to him but his hands on her hips held her still. His tongue made quick work on her clit as two fingers entered and curled into her. "Severus" her moans were loud and high pitched. "Let it all out." he said after he pulled back for a breath. He could feel her tighten around his fingers so he began to move faster against her. "Fuck keep doing that." and he complied with her request and kept going. She eventually came onto his hand which he wiped onto his dick as he prepared to enter her. Her hand shot out to stop him. "No in the tub." she hopped down from her spot, removed the rest of her clothing, and slowly sank into the water. "Mmm nice and toasty." she winked at him.

"Water is going to get everywhere." he almost whined and brushed his hair back. "Oh well." she smirked and lowered her hand and began to touch herself. At the sight in front of him he whipped off his clothing and nearly cannonballed into the water with her. He shifted her so she was on her knees leaning with her hands clutching onto the edge of the porcelain tub. With a smack to the ass he pushed himself into her. Just as he thought water immediately began to splash over the sides and onto the flooring. The sound of their bodies colliding was masked by the sound of the small waves that were being formed. 

From the previous events that occurred they were both already nearing the end. 

Once they had both finished the pair relaxed into the water. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they arrived at breakfast together, it seemed like all eyes were on them. 

"Malfoy." muttered Snape as they took their usual seats. 

"Do you think Lucius told Draco?" she whispered. 

"It appears so."

"What are we going to do?"

"There is nothing we can do." he said as he grabbed her hand and placed it onto the table. 

They shared a smile and the both began to eat.


	23. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes after the news came out about their relationship proves to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey girlies (and non girlies) how is everyone? I meant to upload this on Friday but I've had a fever ever since my surgery and I've been lazy sorry. :(

Carmen woke up in her room alone, she wanted to get up early to mentally prepare herself for class. She hoped that none of her students would mention the castle's latest gossip. It made her feel guilty about all the times she participated in idle gossip. Maybe this was karma for all those sessions of throwing rumors back and forth in her youth. Sighing, she threw the covers off of her body and padded her way into the bathroom. With the flick of her hand the room light up and she stepped into the shower. 

She was wondering why she was so nervous about what a bunch of children thought of her personal life, she loved Severus and did not care what people thought about that. Maybe it was because she did not get to decide who knew about their relationship, it was just thrown upon the pair of them. It felt like she was losing control and she did not like feeling like this. After scrubbing her body clean she exited the glass containment of the shower and wrapped herself in a fuzzy towel. She summoned her watch and saw that she had a little under an hour before breakfast. She was still unsure if she was going to attend. Severus had told her he was going because there was nothing they could do about the situation. "It's out of our control." he had told her, furthering her worries. 

Wrapping her hair in a towel she moved to sit on her bed. After sitting for a good five minutes not doing anything she decided to pick out an outfit to wear for the day. Nothing like distracting yourself, even for a few moments. Normally she would find clothes to wear in a short period of time, but this day was different she was inspecting every single item. 

A baby blue blouse caught her attention. Nodding to herself she pulled it all the way out of the closet and took it off of the hanger. Throwing it on and moving to her dresser to find a pair of fitted black trousers she looked at her watch again. Forty minutes. She huffed like a child and stalked her way to a mirror on her desk. She grabbed the large curlers and her hair dryer and switched it on. She knew that doing a blowout would take some time and effect, but that is exactly what she wanted. 

While she waited for the curlers to set she begun on her makeup. Just some light brown eyeshadow, mascara, and bronzer would do. She looked down at her watch again, twenty minutes. She needed to make a decision soon. Go to breakfast, or just sneak into her office and wait for classes to start. Her stomach growling seemed to make her decision for her. "Fine." she grumbled to herself and pulled the large curlers out of her hair, throwing them onto the desk making a mess of her desk. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

She entered the great hall with her eyes locked on the ground, she found her usual seat next to Severus but stopped before she sat down. Normally she sat on his right, his seat being the last one with his left side having no seat next to it. Carmen leaned down and pleaded "Please let me sit there." she gave her best 'puppy dog eyes' at him. "What? No." he didn't look up at her right away. "Please please please. I don't want to sit next to anyone right now." her eyes pointed at the woman who was in the seat next to hers, Professor Sprout. Sprout was too chatty for Carmen this day, she wouldn't be able to deal with the questions. "And you think I do." his eyes locked onto hers but when he saw the look on her face he folded. "Fine." he shoved his plate over and practically threw himself onto the chair. "Thank you." she placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"She's got ya' trained well huh?" Sprout prodded at Snape's arm. He rolled his eyes and sneered at her trying to intimated her, which did not work, she laughed a hardy laugh in response. 

They ate in almost silence for the first portion of the meal. Snape looked over at Carmen intending to ask how she was feeling but was stopped short when he noticed something that made him laugh. "What?" Carmen looked at him her eyebrows scrunched together. His laughing did not stop and this annoyed Carmen. "What?"

He responded by hooking his finger in her hair and pulling something out. He held his hand out to show her what was so funny, a curler. 

"Are you kidding me?" she grabbed the item out of his hand and slammed it onto the table. "God dammit." she exclaimed. He was trying to cover his amusement by holding a napkin up to his face. "It's not funny." she hissed at him. With her elbows on the table and her face in her hands she pouted. His hands came to her back and tried to comfort her by rubbing small circles onto her back. "You look nice." he broke the silence. "Shut up." she mumbled into her hands. "No. I mean it you look beautiful." his hand moved from her back to move her hair behind her ear. "Look at me." his voice was soft. She turned her face so it was still resting on her hands, but she was now looking at him. He just smiled at her and refused to look away from her face. "Rough morning?" he asked. "Just nervous about what everyone is going to say."

He feigned offense by putting his hand on his chest. "Professor Kennedy are you embarrassed of me?" 

"No. Of course not Sev, it's just I don't want to be the target of gossip." 

"As someone who has had multiple rumors spread about them, it's not that bad. And look" he pointed out to the mass of students in front of them "no one cares. They all have their own worries to think about." his logic was getting through to Carmen as she pepped up and looked at the students. Most were eating their breakfast in silence still sleepy, some were talking to their friends, but none of them were looking at the teacher's tables. 

\------------------------------------------------

Carmen's first class was sixth years, at the beginning of class there were whispers but for the most part there was no fuss. The next three classes went around the same way, the students seemed to have lost interest in which teacher was hooking up with who. 

Her last class of the day was a different story. It was second year Slytherins and Gryffindors. These were usually her most rowdy students and this day was no different. 

"Ok guys quiet please." only about half of the students obeyed (or possibly heard as the class was very loud). "Come on guys." she raised her voice. "Do you want me to take house points?" this got most of them to shut up. There were still a few stray chuckles coming from the far end of the room. "Is something funny Mr. Goyle?" the boy look up at her and shook his head. "Good. Now let's start."

She began to teach that days lesson. About half way through the hour there was another spirt of laughter. "Goyle." Carmen warned, this caused Malfoy and Crabbe to start laughing too. "Do you boys want me to split you up? One more sound and you will no longer be allowed to sit near each other." Malfoy muttered something under his breath and Carmen turned on her heels and got closer to the group of boys. "Want to repeat that Malfoy?" 

His lips curved into a smirk as he spoke "I said Snape probably has you suck him off just to shut you up." laughter erupted all around her. Her face was on fire. 

Carmen was in pure shock. Had she heard him right? 

"Fifty points from Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindor. Malfoy I'm going to have you stand in the hall until the end up class and then we will make a trip down to Professor Snape's office so you can tell him your little joke." the boy stood and slowly exited the room. Carmen was angry and irritable for the rest of the class, having taken another twenty points from both houses throughout the second half of the hour. 

"Class dismissed." she was thankful that class was over. Once all the students were out she locked the door and pointed at Draco "Come on." He followed behind her as they made their way down the multiple flights of stairs to the dungeons. 

She knocked on the door to Severus's office aggressively until the door swung open "What do you-" Snape began until he saw who it was, but also who was behind her. "Professor Kennedy. Mr. Malfoy." he greeted them and moved allowing them to enter. "What can I do for you?"

"Go on Malfoy, tell him what you did." she crossed her arms and sat down in one of the guest chairs. 

"All I did was make a joke." he began to plea. 

"A joke?" Snape's eyebrow was raised.

"A disgusting joke. Go ahead tell it again, it was a real hit with your classmates."

"Professor I don't want to say it in front of." he gestured towards the head of his house. 

"Why not? It's about him isn't it?"

"About me? Just spit it out."

The boy remained quiet so Carmen spoke for him "Mr. Malfoy here said that and I quote 'Snape makes her suck him off just to get her to shut up'" she was biting the inside of her cheek fuming. 

Severus grimaced at what was said to him. "What possessed you to say something so vile? twenty-five points from Slytherin."

"But she already-" Draco began to whine. 

"I do not care." he was now leering down at him "If I ever hear you say something like that again you will wish you never had been born."

"Yes sir." 

"Leave." Snape shouted pointing at the door. Draco turned and on his way out of the door muttered something about "Snape's stupid girlfriend."

"And a weeks detention with Filch starting tonight." Carmen called after him. 

When the door shut Carmen started crying. She was quiet, but Severus knew what she was doing. "Are you okay?" he asked placing a hand in her hair. Her sobs grew louder, he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Come on." he moved the pair into his private chambers and sat down on the leather couch and held her close. 

"Why would he say that?" she let out before going back to crying. 

"Because he is a jerk kid, that's what kids do." he stroked her hair. 

"It was so embarrassing." she clung to him and his robes began to get wet with her tears. 

"I know. I'm sorry." he pressed a kiss to her head and they stayed like that until it was time for dinner.


	24. Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Severus have to make rounds, but they haven't been paired up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place around a month after the previous one.
> 
> *smut*

It was a Wednesday night just after ten. The February air was sharp on Carmen's skin as she waited in the entrance hall for Lockhart to arrive.

When she first found out that Lockhart would be her partner she complained to Minerva "I'd be safer by myself than with him." The older woman shook her head at her remarks but reminded her of the dangerous situation "What if something were to happen to you? Gilderoy is more than capable of protecting you." Her words bugged Carmen "I don't need protecting."

"We all do at the moment professor." the air became thick and both women thought of the poor students (and Mrs. Norris) who currently sat petrified in the medical wing. 

"Why can't I go with Severus?"

"That would hardly be appropriate." McGonagall scoffed. 

"What? Minerva we wouldn't snog in the hallways. We are mature adults." McGonagall's shrill laughter filled the staff room, gathering a few confused looks, including Carmen. "What?" she questioned what was making the witch laugh.

"Do you remember how I found out about the two of you?" a violent blush sprung across Carmen's face as she too, recalled that night so many months ago. 

"I suppose you're not entirely wrong." Carmen conceded "Anyway, do you have any idea who Severus got pair with?"

"Sybil." now it was Carmen's turn to laugh. "That is not going to go well." she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes away. 

The sound of Lockhart's high-fashion boots clanking off of the floor pulled Carmen's attention. "There you are. Are you ready?" Carmen was already annoyed that he was late. "Carmen lovely to see you." and kissed the back of her hand, every time they had to do rounds together he did the same thing. Kiss on the hand, ask one question about Carmen, and then somehow connect her answer to one of his wild stories. Today's question was "Any student's give you trouble today Carmen?"

"Nothing of note." they were in charge of the second and third floors and began the trek up the steps. Carmen was in a heavy blue jumper and her winter robes and she pulled them tighter around herself. Lockhart had a lavish blue and gold robe set they fluttered around him as he moved, unlike Snape's his made lots of noise flapping behind him. 

"Today in my class a student brought up vampires and it reminded me of the time there was a very dangerous one wandering about Frankfurt and they specifically called me to come fight the sucker off. Very difficult to track down those vampires, but I did it in no time." he continued his story and the less Carmen seemed to be impressed the more he seemed to embellish it, the story getting more and more unbelievable. 

Soon after he finished his story the two came upon a window that had a pleasant view of the grounds. "Would you mind stopping for a break?" Carmen asked and leaned against the edge of the window. "Fine by me." he stood in his usual wide stance staring at nothing in particular. 

Carmen looked out of the window trying to see if she could see any animals scurrying around on the edge of the forest when a noise made her jump out of her skin. "What was that?" she whispered with urgency. Lockhart pulled out his wand and took a few steps backwards. "I don't know." his voiced was shaking. "Well go look." Carmen demanded. 

"What? No. You go look." he lightly pushed her forward. "I'm not going. You go." the two continued to argue back and forth when another noise made them both freak out quietly. "What do we do?" she whispered and grabbed his arm. "We should go get someone." he continued to move backward, but pulled Carmen back with him. "No a student could get hurt and it would be our fault." 

"But we could get hurt." he plead with her holding his wand tighter. The noise was closer now, the pair felt useless. "Just be quiet." Carmen held up her wand and squeezed her eyes shut as the noise was just around the corner. 

"Carmen?" she opened her eyes at the familiar voice. "Severus? Fuck off you scared me." Snape was standing staring at the two, Carmen still clutching Lockhart's sleeve. "Scared you?" 

"Yes what are you doing up so late?" she finally let go of him and moved to stand next to Snape. "I was going back to my rooms after finishing my rounds." 

"Oh hello Severus, yes Carmen was scared because she thought she heard something and well it was just you." Lockhart was already creating his cover story. "Yes well, care to join me?" he held out his hand, which Carmen accepted. "See you Friday night Gilderoy." Carmen called out out over her shoulder as her and Snape walked away. 

"Scared were we?" Severus jested at Carmen. "Shut up." she lightly smacked his forearm "I had good reason to be scared." 

"So scared you had to hide behind Lockhart?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. 

"I was not hiding behind him, if anything he was hiding behind me." 

"Yeah right." he raised his voice to mock Carmen "Gilderoy hold me please." 

"You are so annoying." she began to walk backwards so she could look him in the eyes "Anyway how was your night?"

"Apparently, my aura feels different recently." he rolled his eyes. Carmen grabbed both of his hands and continued to walk backwards. "Maybe I have a good influence on your aura."

"Must be." he gave her a small smile. "Stairs watch out." he made sure she did not fall down the flight of steps that led to the dungeons.

Once they entered his office they stared at each other for a few moments before Carmen spoke "Do you really think your aura is different?" she beamed at him. Snape put his hand on her shoulder and his other rubbed the back of his neck "If it has it is because of you." At his sentiment she almost jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her mouth was instantly on his. She pulled back and asked "For the better?" 

He chuckled "Yes for the better." before he nipped at her jawline making her hum in approval. "Lock the door." she whispered and he did as he was told. He was practically attached to her neck as he placed her on his desk. Severus only pulled back to quickly rip of her sweater and the shirt she had on underneath. His hands went to the straps of her bra and slowly pulled them down, letting the material fall and expose her bare chest to the chill of his office. She shivered at the breeze but the warmth of his mouth quickly made her body heat up. She had to remove her hands from his hair and placed them on the large desk to keep herself from falling over. 

He moved his mouth down her torso and kissed down her ribcage until he reached the top of her jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper he yanked both the jeans and her panties down and they fell onto the floor. She kicked her shoes off and went to wrap her legs back around his body, but he pushed her legs away. He slowly sunk to his knees and pulled her closer. "Gods I love you." he said before he began to press kisses along her thigh before he reached where he wanted to be. His breath was hot against her cunt as he began to lick and suck on her body. 

"More." she whined. He obliged and pressed two long fingers into her. "More." she continued. 

"What do you want?" 

"You."

"Beg." he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. 

"Please Severus. I need you right now. Please fuck me." It took him a few moments to shed the layers of clothes he wore, but the second his body was completely exposed he pressed into her as hard as he could. He knew she could take it so he gave it to her as hard as he could. Over and over, in and out nothing mattered as they moved against each other. 

"I fucking love you Severus." she moaned between thrusts.

"Say it again." he gripped her thighs as hard as he could. 

"I love you." her inner walls tighten around him and she came as she spoke.

"Fuck yeah you do." he continued to move until he spilt into her. 

After both of their breathing settled down he pulled out of her and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I love you too, so much."


	25. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus asks Carmen a serious question about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I've gotten a new job and it has worn me out so sorry I haven't been writing. Also thank you for 2000 hits! Also also, I will be rewriting some of the earlier chapters because I feel like my characterization was not so good nothing big will change probably just dialogue. 
> 
> *smut*

The noise of children chatting and cutlery scraping off of plates echoed off the walls of the great hall, though it seemed Carmen was oblivious to it all. She was too focused on the hand on her thigh. It was idly moving up and down, lightly pressing into her pantyhose. Severus Snape had touched her thousands of times, but never this openly. They had been public with their relationship for over a month now, but agreed to keep the physical aspects private, as there was no need for a bunch of children and nosy coworkers to see them. Severus himself had said that, and now he is so openly touching her. 

"Are you okay?" Snape's deep voice drew her eyes up from her leg and into his dark eyes. "Yeah just distracted." she smiled and took a bite of the roast chicken on her plate. His hand stopped its reoccurring path up and down her leg and stayed still just above her knee. He let out a "Hmph." and he started lightly tapping his fingers against her knee. "What?" she questioned his actions. 

He stood up and held out his hand "Lets go for a walk."

"Uh sure." she accepted his hand and he lead her out of the hall. Instead of walking around the corridors of the castle like she assume, Severus led them out of the front door. "Severus it's cold out." Carmen whined and he wordlessly casted a warming charm around them and smirked down at her. "Better?" 

Carmen didn't answer, instead opting to wrap her arm around his and snuggle against him like a cat. He started to guide her down the yard of Hogwarts, leaving shoe impressions in the snow. The sound of the wind was the only noise. With any other person Carmen would have been uncomfortable with the silence, but Severus was different.

They were nearing the edge of the black lake which held many bad memories for Severus, but he wanted to replace those with new ones. He wanted to stop focusing on the past and think about the future he had ahead of him. He knew that the Dark Lord would be returning and he wanted to make the most of his time before he would have to continue his duties. 

"It's been forever since I've been out here at night." Carmen commented. She looked up at the man at her side "Why are we out here?"

He shrugged "I don't know." 

"Severus Snape you have never done anything without reason." she nudged at his side with her elbow. 

"I guess I just wanted to talk."

"Out here?"

Snape pulled out his wand and transfigured a rock into a stone bench and motioned for her to sit down. She obliged his request and sat, pulling him with her. "So... What's up?" she raised her eyebrow.

He put his hand on his face and rubbed his jawline. "What do you want out of life?" he refused to meet her eyes, scared of her answer.

"Um wow. I'm not sure if I even know the answer. Why?"

"Just thinking about the logistics of us." he moved his hand from his face to his neck.

"Wait, what? I am confused." her face showed her concern with the conversation.

"It is inevitable that the Dark Lord will return and when he does I will have to return to my duty as an informant for Dumbledore."

"We already talked about this I don't care." she put he hand on his face and made him look her in the eyes. 

"It will be dangerous for you and I do not want you to get hurt." his eyes were gloomy.

"I don't get what you are getting at. What are you trying to say?" her brain was racing a hundred miles a minute with different thoughts 'Is he breaking up with me? What is he doing?'

"I need you to promise me something." he took his hands in hers and stared directly into her eyes.

"Yes?" 

"If things get bad you will leave; and take your family with you. I can not have you or those you love getting hurt because of me." he brought her hands to his lips and placed a chaste kiss onto her knuckles.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." 

"No. You need to promise me now." he rubbed his hands against hers in an attempt to warm hers up.

"I promise. It means a lot to me that you want to keep me safe. I want you to be safe too."

"I know, but I made a promise."

She flopped down so that her head was sitting in his lap "Ugh why does life have to be so difficult sometimes."

He just chuckled at her statement, dropped her hands, and began to idly mess with her hair. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the view of the almost frozen lake, until- *SMACK* a snowball hit Severus on side of his face. Carmen had grabbed a lump of snow while Snape was deep in thought, she jumped up from her seat and watched him process what had just happened. "What the-" he wiped some snow off his face with the back of his hand. He looked up and saw Carmen smirking at him. "Oh you're going to get it now." he stood and packed the snow into a small ball and threw it in her direction. It hit her on the shoulder; she squealed and ran away. She took cover behind a small tree and made another snow ball. 

She poked her head around the side of the tree to try to find where Snape was when she was hit in the face with the cold snow. "You dick'ead." she shouted and ran in his direction. When she reached him, she tried to tackle him but she could not take him down. She was left dangling around his shoulders trying to pull him down with a snowball in her hand. 

Once she realized that he was not going down she pressed the snow into the back of his head and into his hair. Her legs could not touch the ground so she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Hello." she said in a mock deep voice, trying to sound like Snape. "That is not what I sound like."

"Mm, yes it is." she whispered in his ear and then pulled on his ear lobe with her teeth. 

"Oh really?" he pulled back and raised an eyebrow. She drug her teeth across his jawline "Yes." 

He placed his hand behind her ear and pulled her face towards his. He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her tight against his torso. Her hands snaked around his neck and placed them under his coat in a feeble attempt to heat up her hands. "It's cold." Severus said softly. "I don't care." she responded. 

He let out a small laugh "I don't mean to be crude but my balls have shot up inside of me because of the cold."

Her eyebrows raised "Oh; I see. Inside then?"

They made their way back into the castle and down into the dungeons. Once inside his living room Severus lit the fireplace with the wave of his and and helped Carmen out of her outer robes. She placed them on the chair closest to the fire to try and dry it quicker. Snape disappeared into his bedroom and when he returned he had changed into a t-shirt and pajama bottoms. He had a fluffy bathrobe that Carmen had left in his bathroom in early December and never took back to her place. "Here." he handed her the robe and sat down on the floor next to her.

She discarded her other wet clothes in a pile on the floor, slipped into her robe, and moved to lean against the arm of the couch. Snape put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head against his arm. Carmen began to drift off to sleep when she felt Severus move, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. He grabbed her hands while they were up and pulled her to her feet. He led her into the bedroom and lightly pressed her to his bed. She giggled when his breath brushed against her neck.

His lips were soft against her neck as he made his way towards her lips, he gave her no warning before his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he took this as a sign to grab her wrists and hold them above her head and his other hand pressed her legs apart. She was naked underneath her robe and his fingers ghosted over her lips, not fully touching her. Carmen groaned at his teasing and arched her back trying to get closer to him. "Tell me what you want." he whispered into her ear. 

"Touch me." she whined. Snape placed his right hand on her hip and smirked "Like this?"

"Ass." she spat at him. "Naughty girl." he flipped her over so that her stomach was pressing into the mattress. He flipped the edge of her robe up and exposed her bare bottom, finger tips grazing over her pale skin. "What are you going to do about it?" she called out over her shoulder. His hand came down hard on her ass leaving a light red mark in its place. She let out a playful shriek as his hand hit her other side. After three more powerful hits he stepped back and looked at his work, as the marks began to fade he stepped closer. One hand palming his cock through his pants and the other reaching out to grope her ass. His hand moved downwards and dipped into her hot entrance. 

Carmen let out a high pitch whine at the suddenness of his actions. Severus leaned his head next to hers and whispered into her ear "That's it. Tell me how much you want it."

"Please I want you so bad." Snape quickly removed his fingers and ripped her robe all the way off. He shoved his shirt off and pulled his dick out of his pants and leaned onto the bed. Moving so she was on her hands and knees Carmen readied herself. Severus placed a large hand on her back and pressed into her. He set a fast pace that nearly knocked Carmen off her balance. Over and over he slammed into her from behind, he reached around and began to rub circles onto her clit. Carmen was rapidly becoming undone.

Her arms became heavy and unable to hold her and she fell forward, but Snape did not stop his movements. He grabbed her hips to hold her still while he continued to move. She cried out as she came, felt her tighten around him and he pressed into her as far as he could and released into her. 

The next morning Carmen woke up and went to the drawer that Snape said she could put her things in. She pulled open the drawer and found that it was empty. "Hey." she brushed Severus's hair out of his face in an attempt to wake him up. "Severus." she poked his face. 

"Hmm? What?" he opened one eye. "I have to go back to my place, no clothes here."

He sat up and motioned her to sit next to him. "Why don't you just move all of your stuff down here?"

A large smile grew across her face "Like move in?"

"I mean unless you don't want to."

"Yes yes of course I do, I just figured that you need your personal space." she kissed his cheek.

"I mean you are down here almost every night and it just makes more sense."

"Okay but you will have to help me move everything."

"Fine." he smiled up at her and pulled her in for a hug.


	26. Spinner's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen and Severus decide they need to get away for a weekend to work out some problems.

As the weeks went on the more tense everyone at Hogwarts seemed to get. The longer it went without an another attack the thicker the air became. Carmen and Severus were no exception, ever since she fully moved into his personal rooms the pair had gotten into numeral arguments that usually would be considered trivial but have ended with slammed doors, silent treatments, and resentment. Carmen knew that they needed to sit down and have a proper chat about their emotions but that was easier said than done with Severus. She exited their kitchen with tow cups of tea and sat on the dark leather sofa. Placing one of the cups on the side table that separated her from Severus, she cleared her throat and spoke "So I've been thinking."

"Well that's new." he looked up from his book and gave her a small smile to show that he was only joking. Both of her hands were in her lap, thumbs circling around each other. "We need to get out of this damn castle, even if it's just for a day. I think it would do both of us good. The castle just has this negative energy recently and I think it's affecting us more than we realize." she tucked her dark blonde hair behind her ear and looked into his eyes.

Severus shut his book and tucked it under his leg. He reached his arm out and pried one of her hands away from the other. His thumb grazed over her knuckles as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a light kiss onto it. "I think that would be a good idea."

"So where do you want to go?" she was only expecting a day trip or something similar.

"Go pack an overnight bag, I have an idea." His response confused, but excited her. With wide eyes and a grin she stood and walked into their shared bedroom. She grabbed a bag out of the bottom of the closet and began to sort through her things. "When are we leaving?" she called out.

"Well we could leave tonight or tomorrow morning, either way we will have to be back by Sunday evening." he entered the room. "Well I would like to leave tonight but it is up to you." she pressed a kiss to his cheek, moving over to her wardrobe. The top drawer was full of her pajamas and lingerie, she made sure the set she grabbed was one that Severus particularly liked. She also threw in some clothes for the next day and for Sunday morning.

"Tonight it is then. I was going to say I need to notify Albus, but since he is gone I'll tell Minerva." he muttered the last part to himself. With the flick of his wand a bag appeared and clothes and other essentials flew into it. "Expecto Petronum" he called out and a dolphin appeared. "Minerva, Professor Kennedy and I will be out until Sunday. Spinner's End." and he sent the animal off.

"I thought your Petronus was a doe?" Carmen looked at him from the other side of the room.

"I guess it changed." he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Are you almost ready?" he questioned her. She was finishing packing her toiletries, zipped up her bag, and went to stand by him. "Ready."

The walk to the front gate was chilly, it was now March and while most of the snow had melted, once the sun set it was below zero. Carmen unzipped her bag and pulled out a big hooded jumper to put on. It went to her mid-thigh and the sleeves were about a hand too long, causing them to flop about with every move she made. A low chuckle echoed down the empty hallway. Carmen looked to she what was causing Snape to laugh, but only saw him looking down at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and questioned him "What?"

"Nothing." another laugh escaped his mouth and she playfully slapped his arm with the extra fabric that covered her hand. "Sorry you just look goofy." he informed her. "Whatever." she rolled her eyes "Where are we going anyway?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer as they entered the Entrance Hall "My house."

"Oh I never considered the fact that you didn't live in Hogwarts year round." she readjusted her bag that was falling from her shoulder. "I am not homeless I'll have you know." he fake scolded her. "No, no I didn't mean it like that." she tried to apologize before she realized he was just kidding around. They were about to exit the castle when a voice stopped them. "Oh you just stop right there, where do you think you're going?" they turned around to she Professor Sprout quickly making her way down the large staircase.

A blush spread over her face as she realized her mistake. "I don't believe that is any of your business." Snape said, causing Carmen to lightly elbow him for being rude. "Right, I am so sorry Severus, Carmen I mistook you for students."

"Not the right time that would have happened." Snape responded not seeing the way Carmen covered her face, remembering their encounter with Professor McGonagall. "Where are you too off to?" the jolly woman asked.

"We have some business to attend to at Spinner's End." he turned to walk out the door, Carmen's sleeve in his hand. "Have fun you crazy kids." they heard her words before the door shut behind them. "Nosy woman." Snape muttered. He looked down at her and asked "Ready?" When she nodded and held onto his arm he called out "Spinner's End"

\---

They appeared outside of a dark house. Carmen's first thought was that the exterior was just as intimidating as she used to think Severus was. "So this is your house huh?" she said as he pulled out a key from a pocket on the robes he wore teaching that day. He pressed the door open and ushered her inside. With the flick of his wand the lights inside the house turned on and the fire started. The house was obviously old, but it was set up very nicely in Carmen's opinion. The kitchen appliances were old and muggle she noticed, the dining area was small (only enough room for four seats at the table), and the living room had a large bookshelf, a dark gray couch, and a wooden chair. The only thing that bothered her was the multiple photographs that were facing the wrong way. In fact the only one that was not turned around pictured and younger Snape shaking hands with Dumbledore.

She approached the framed moving image and ran a finger down the edge of the brown frame. "That was taken soon after I started working at Hogwarts, the war had just ended." he was right behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him. She pulled away from his touch and went to inspect one of the mysterious images that were propped against the wall. Leaning down to pick it up she heard him sigh and step closer to her. The photo was one that was taken with a muggle camera and featured a young boy with dark hair and eyes and two adults, presumably his parents. Letting her look at his family photo for a few moments, he removed it from her hands and set it back on the ground, leaning against the wall. "You look like her you know." she brushed his hair out of his face and slowly moved her hand to run along his jaw.

His smile was a sad one. "This is where you grew up?" her thumb moved over his lip. He nodded his head and looked the other way, not wanting to meet her eyes. "If the memories are that bad why don't you just sell it and put it all behind you?" she pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I've always been one to hang onto the past." she knew about how long he loved Lily and she supposed this was another one of his own ways of punishing himself.

She did not want to upset him anymore so she looked up at his face and asked "How about you give me a tour?" His lips turned up and he guided her through his property.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter at Spinner's End


End file.
